Sometimes When We Touch
by socalrose
Summary: Ianto's been released from the hospital to finish recovering at home and Jack's taking care of him. Roddy is working with the rest of the Torchwood team and he and Tosh are in a relatioship. Relationships have their ups and downs - for both couples.
1. Hell Week and Sleep

**Story Summary: **Tosh continues to help Roddy recover from the abuse he suffered at Stanton's hands. Jack and Ianto continue to define their relationship and deal with the Rift.

Recommend you read **We Worked Together (the story can be accessed through my profile - socalrose) **before reading this story because it's a sequel to We worked Together.

Ratings for this story will range from PG to M [NC-17] (sex (het and slash), violence and cussing).** This chapter is PG.**

**Characters: **Jack, Ianto, Tosh, Roddy (OC), Owen, Gwen, and Martha.

**AR:** Starts with Reset episode (series 2)

* * *

**Hell Week**

It had been one hell of a week and they were only surviving because of Ianto's extra strength coffee. The rift had been flaring up all week, spewing up objects and creatures all over Cardiff. Nothing they couldn't handle, but they hadn't had a break in activity for a week. Everyone was exhausted and one was short-tempered.

Ianto gave Tosh her coffee and noticed the shadows under her eyes. "Thanks Ianto, I don't know what I'd do without your coffee," Tosh said taking a sip and giving a little sigh of pleasure.

"Sleep, hopefully," Ianto said, earning a chuckle and a smile from her. "Is Roddy still out of town?"

Tosh nodded. "I don't expect him back until tomorrow. He had several deliveries up in Scotland," she replied.

"Oi, Teaboy!" Owen hollered from the medical bay. "Where the hell is my coffee?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "I better deliver his coffee before he starts foaming at the mouth," he said heading towards the medical bay. Tosh suppressed her giggles and returned to her tasks.

"About time you showed up," Owen groused taking the coffee from Ianto. Owen's eyes were red-rimmed and his medical coat was rumpled and stained with God knows what from the two autopsies he'd just performed.

"Why don't you just lie down on the couch and close your eyes for a few minutes," Ianto suggested.

"No can do," Owen replied taking a swig of his coffee. "That's more like it – caffeine fix," he sighed. "If I close my eyes I'll be down for the count, besides I have to write my reports while I can still remember them."

Ianto nodded understanding how Owen felt. "Just don't fail asleep with your face on the keyboard," he said, "Waffle-face does nothing for your looks."

"Ha, bloody, ha, Teaboy. Just make sure you stay awake or I'll give you a coffee enema," Owen replied trudging up the stairs to the main level of the Hub to his workstation.

Gwen was in Jack's office going over a report with him. She was standing next to his desk staring at a map of Cardiff on his monitor. "Is there any pattern to the rift spikes this week, Jack?" she asked Jack.

"None; it's just a bad week for us," Jack said.

Ianto handed them their coffee mugs and picked up his own and took a sip. "Any signs of it slowing down?" he asked.

"Tosh thinks we're over the worse of it," Jack replied.

"Good," Gwen replied, "Because I don't think even Ianto's extra strength coffee is going to keep us going much longer," she said with a yawn.

Tosh's mobile was vibrating and moving slowly across her desk before she was aware of it. Picking it up she answered, "Hi, where are you?"

"I just dropped the lorry off at the yard; got back sooner than I expected," Roddy replied. "You sound tired Tosh, everything alright?"

"Not really," Tosh answered. "The rift has been running us ragged all week."

"Anything I can help with?" Roddy asked.

"No, things are starting to slow down a little and I know you must be exhausted from your trip," she replied. "Just go home to your flat and get some rest; I'll probably be here at least another four hours."

"Alright, but you call me if you need my help," Roddy replied and ended the call.

* * *

**To Bed **

Four hours later Jack sent Gwen, Owen and Tosh home telling them not to come in tomorrow unless he called them.

After they left Jack transferred the rift alarm to his wrist strap and went to find Ianto. He was in the kitchenette putting away the cleaned coffee mugs. "The others have gone home," Jack said wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist. "Feel like you can make it back to your flat?" he asked.

Ianto leaned back into Jack's embrace. "I'm dead on my feet," Ianto admitted. "I don't want to take one more step than necessary."

"You got it," Jack said and picked Ianto up and carried him to his office.

"Jack, put me down," Ianto said laughing.

"As you wish," Jack replied setting Ianto down. Lifting the hatch to the bunker he said, "Let's get you to bed Ianto." Ianto climbed down the ladder and Jack followed. He helped Ianto get undressed and into bed then quickly stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed with him.

Ianto snuggled into Jack's embrace with a contented sigh. "Love you," Ianto half said and half yawned.

Jack chuckled. "Love you too sleepyhead,' he replied kissing Ianto's forehead. "Get some sleep."

Tosh let herself into her flat and froze. She hadn't left any lights on the last time she had stopped at her flat to change clothes. Her hand was reaching for the gun inside her purse when she spotted Roddy asleep on the couch. Tosh released her grip on the gun and wondered why Roddy had come to her flat instead of going to his own flat before she noticed the dishes were cleaned and put away. Walking into her bedroom she saw he'd also done her laundry.

She put her purse down and walked back to the couch. Roddy was sitting on the couch sound asleep. Tosh gently shook his shoulder and called his name, "Roddy wake up."

"What?" Roddy asked as he woke with a start. "Tosh," he said realizing where he was, "I'm sorry, I only meant to sit down for a moment; must have nodded off."

"You shouldn't have come over and cleaned up for me," Tosh began, "you should have gone home to rest."

Roddy shook his head. "You sounded so tired and stressed; I wanted to make sure you at least came home to a clean apartment," he replied. He stood up, reached for his jacket and said, "I should head over to my flat."

"You're dead on your feet Roddy; I don't want you to fall asleep at the wheel and crash into a tree," Tosh said. "Just stay here tonight and go home in the morning." She took his hand and dragged him into the bedroom.

"Alright, but I need to take a quick shower first," Roddy said. "I reek from the road trip."

Tosh walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out pajama bottoms Roddy had left when he was staying with Tosh shortly after being rescued from Stanton. "Here, you can wear these," she said.

"Thanks," Roddy replied. He quickly showered, towel-dried his hair and pulled on the pajama bottoms.

Tosh was waiting for him and steered him over to the bed and tucked him in before getting into bed too. "Thanks for coming over and cleaning up after me; I do appreciate it," she said.

"Least I could do for the woman who puts up with me," Roddy replied. They gazed at each other for a moment; Tosh leaned in and kissed Roddy. Running her tongue over his lips she coaxed him to open his mouth and explored it with her tongue. He responded at first then she felt him tense just before he broke the kiss and pulled away. "Tosh, I . . . can't . . . I'm sorry," he said.

"Shh, it's alright," she replied trying to calm the panic she saw in his eyes. Tosh cupped his face with her hands. "Why don't you turn on your side and I'll rub your back? It's always helped you fall asleep before," she suggested brushing away a tear rolling down his face.

He nodded and turned on his side with his back to her. Tosh gently rubbed his back, humming softly in his ear. Soon Roddy was fast asleep; she snuggled close to him, kissed the back of his neck and fell asleep with him wrapped in her arms.

_(Mobile phone starts playing)_

'Captain Jack will get you high tonight

And take you to your special island

Captain Jack will get you by tonight

Just a little push and you'll be smiling'

Tosh grabbed her mobile off the nightstand and answered the call. "If you ever touch my mobile and change the ring tone again, I'll post the video of a naked Ianto spanking your naked arse on YouTube," she whispered angrily.

"Oh god, she'll do it Jack," she heard Ianto lament over Jack's laughter.

Carefully she removed her arm from under Roddy and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry Ianto I didn't know Jack had me on speaker phone," Tosh said. "You know I wouldn't do anything to embarrass you. I would have edited the video to make it look like Dame Edna was spanking Jack before I posted it."

"Oi, not funny," Jack complained over Ianto's laughter this time. "Besides, I only changed the ring tone you assigned to my number because the one you had wasn't appropriate."

Tosh raised an eyebrow and said, "I dunno Jack, I thought 'You're So Vain,' was dead on." She heard Ianto burst into laughter again. "Now what's happened, another rift spike?" she asked.

"Fortunately no, but some visitors made an emergency landing in Leckwith Woods and we need your help getting their ship back online; the whole team's needed on this one. Sorry I couldn't let you have the day off," Jack said.

"It's alright Jack; at least I got some sleep," Tosh replied. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes," and ended the call.

"Tosh, is there another rift spike?" Roddy asked sleepily.

She turned to answer him, but paused to admire what she saw; his gorgeous green eyes, curly black hair and those luscious lips she loved to kiss. The duvet had slipped down to expose his well-toned chest and stomach and slim hips. _'He has no idea what he does to me. I just want to pounce on him and make mad, passionate love to him,'_ Tosh thought.

"Tosh?" Roddy said puzzled by her expression.

"Hmm? Oh, no rift spike, but we've had visitors make an emergency landing in Leckwith Woods and Jack needs my help," she replied. Tosh gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Go back to sleep Roddy, stay as long as you like. It'll probably take us most of the day to take care of our visitors," she said. Ten minutes later she was out the door leaving a sleeping Roddy in her bed.

* * *

**A/N: **Sometimes When We Touch was partially inspired by the same titled song, which can be heard on YouTube -- Just go to YouTube and type in Sometimes When We Touch and click search.

The song played on Tosh's mobile (Billy Joel's _Captain Jack_) can be heard on YouTube -- Just go to YouTube and type in Billy Joel Captain Jack and click search.


	2. Dinner and Future Boys

**Story Summary: **Tosh continues to help Roddy recover from the abuse he suffered at Stanton's hands. Jack and Ianto continue to define their relationship and deal with the Rift.

Recommend you read **We Worked Together (the story can be accessed through my profile - socalrose) **before reading this story because it's a sequel to We worked Together.

Ratings for this story will range from PG to M [NC-17] (sex (het and slash), violence and cussing).** This chapter is PG.**

**Characters: **Jack, Ianto, Tosh, Roddy (OC), Owen, Gwen, and Martha.

**AR:** Starts with Reset episode (series 2)

* * *

**Dinner is Served**

"All I'm saying is those blue, fat, short blokes need to come up with another way of saying 'thank you,'" Owen complained as he stomped through the cogwheel door ahead of Jack, Tosh and Gwen.

"How did the beings from, what did you call it, Jack?" Ianto asked.

"Balhoon," Jack answered.

"So how did the blue blokes from Balhoon thank you for getting their spaceship back up and running?" Ianto asked.

"They spit on us," Owen replied obviously disgusted.

Ianto took a step back from Owen. "They spit on all of you?" he asked.

"Yep," Jack replied. "Although they prefer to think of it as _blessing_ us with their bodily fluids."

"How quaint," Ianto commented. "Should we initiate full decontamination?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, a shower and a complete change of clothes should be sufficient," Owen replied.

"As quickly as possible," Tosh agreed.

"I'm first," Gwen said as she dashed off to the showers quickly followed by Tosh and Owen.

"Thanks for monitoring the situation and planting the cover story," Jack said as he and Ianto headed towards his office. "What did you use as a cover story this time by the way?" he asked.

"I said the BBC was filming a sci-fi TV pilot in Leckwith Woods," Ianto replied.

"Yeah? Did you give the sci-fi pilot a name?" Jack asked as Ianto helped him remove his great coat.

"Blake's 7 – The Return," Ianto said straight faced.

Jack laughed. "Brilliant Ianto, I love it!"

Ianto smiled in return. He was inspecting Jack's coat. "Did the boys from Balhoon?" he asked gesturing to Jack's coat.

"I wasn't wearing it when they _blessed_ us," Jack replied while unbuttoning his shirt. "Owen was in front so he received the _greatest_ blessing," he added with a grin.

"Shame they landed in the woods," Ianto commented.

"How so?" Jack asked.

"No CCTV coverage," Ianto replied. "Imagine the Balhoon Boys' blessing of Owen captured on video forever." Ianto's smile had just a hint of evil in it.

Gwen, showered and dressed in fresh clothes, just reached her work station when her mobile started play I Got You Babe. "Rhys luv," she said as she answered the call.

"Hey luv, any idea how much longer you'll be at work?" Rhys asked.

"Still have paperwork to finish so probably three more hours at least," Gwen replied. "Sorry I'll miss dinner again."

"Well, it's a good thing that we brought dinner to you then," Rhys replied with a chuckle.

"We – who's we?" Gwen asked.

"Turn on your CCTV monitor by the invisible lift," Rhys said.

Gwen punched in a keyboard command and her monitor displayed a CCTV shot of the invisible lift on the Plass. Rhys and Roddy were both standing on the lift with a trolley of food. "What have you got on the trolley?" she asked.

"Well, it's not pizza, Chinese food or curry," Rhys replied. "You'll have to let us in to find out what we've got."

"Alright, I'm activating the lift now; see you in a moment," Gwen said with a laugh. She activated the lift and started walking over to the platform to meet Rhys and Roddy.

"Who's on the lift?" Owen asked as he and Tosh walked up to the main level to join Gwen.

"Rhys and Roddy have brought us dinner," Gwen replied.

"Why?" Owen asked.

"Because it's the only way we figured we'd get to see Gwen and Tosh today," Roddy answered as the lift touched down.

"Works for me," Gwen said as she stepped up and kissed Rhys. "So what did you bring us for dinner?" she asked.

"Roast Sirloin of Beef, potatoes, asparagus and rolls plus dessert," Rhys replied.

"I have died and gone to heaven. Here let me help you take the food up to the boardroom," Owen said. Rhys, Roddy, Gwen, and Owen carried the dinner to the boardroom while Tosh went to tell Ianto and Jack about dinner.

Ianto was just climbing out of Jack's bunker when she walked into Jack's office. Tosh noticed he had just finished straightening his clothes. "Helping Jack clean himself up, Ianto?" she asked with a grin.

He blushed and muttered, "Just made sure he didn't miss a spot."

Tosh raised her eyebrows at his remark and Ianto blushed even more.

"Please don't tell Owen or I'll never hear the end of it," Ianto begged.

She couldn't contain herself and burst into giggles. "Your secret's safe with me Ianto. I came in to tell you and Jack we have a feast in the boardroom courtesy of Rhys and Roddy. Join us once Jack is decent or at least dressed," Tosh said and winked at Ianto.

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes. Thanks Tosh," Ianto said.

Rhys was carving the roast when Jack and Ianto arrived in the boardroom. "You're just in time mates," he said slicing the last piece of the roast. They sat down and passed the food around.

"What's the occasion?" Jack asked as he added some asparagus to his plate.

"Roddy and I were talking about how busy you've all been and how we were missing Gwen and Tosh, so we thought we'd deliver a nice meal to you and get to see our girls at the same time," Rhys replied.

"Mmm, this is delicious," Gwen said. "Did you two cook the dinner?"

"No, there wasn't enough time," Roddy replied. "Mr. Chong was kind enough to prepare this feast for us and we picked it up after work."

"Mr. Chong with the Chinese restaurant in Grangetown?" Ianto asked.

"Oh, the one where Ianto and Jack had to kill the alien armadillo from hell," Owen commented.

"Yes, the same Mr. Chong," Roddy answered. "Well, Mr. Chong thinks it was a madman with a large kitchen knife, the cover story Ianto had planted when they were retconned. Anyway, he's wanted to do something for me ever since the incident and this seemed to be the perfect solution. Besides this way he's doing something for the people who really saved the day – you lot."

"Stop selling yourself short, Roddy," Jack said. "Mr. Chong, his family and kitchen staff would most likely have died before we could get to the restaurant. Your fast actions got them out of immediate danger, plus Ianto and I were armed with the right weapons because of the information you provided."

"Can we please talk about something else?" Tosh asked not wanting to remember how Roddy almost bled to death.

"Alright," Rhys said, "Hey, I just heard the BBC is filming a pilot of Blake's 7 – The Return in Leckwith Woods."

Jack and Ianto burst into laughter. Gwen, Tosh and Owen realized why they were laughing and started laughing too.

"What's so funny?" Rhys asked.

"I'm guessing the filming a pilot in Leckwith Woods was a cover story planted by Ianto to cover alien activity," Roddy answered.

"Really?" Rhys asked. "Pity, I kind of liked the idea of them bringing back Blake's 7," he added.

* * *

**Future Boys**

After dinner Jack was in his office reading reports when Roddy knocked on his door. "Come in," Jack called out as he signed another report.

"I know you're swamped with paperwork Jack, but could I talk to you for a few minutes?" Roddy asked.

"Sure, I could use a break from this paperwork; what's up?" Jack asked putting down the report he had been reading.

He shut the office door and sat down in the chair opposite Jack. "I'm not sure where to start," Roddy said. "So much has happened in the past few months – Jeremy's murder, Tosh's kidnapping, what Stanton did to me . . . I'm doing better and making progress, but it's so frustrating!" He got up and started pacing around Jack's office.

"Why don't you start by telling me what is bothering you," Jack said putting down his pen and focusing on Roddy.

Rubbing his neck Roddy stopped pacing and thought for a moment. "One thing that's bothering me is I want to be with Tosh, but every time we try I start to panic."

"Do you love her as a partner?" Jack asked gently.

Roddy sank back down into the chair. "Yeah I do. I want to be with her; make love to her," he replied blushing.

"When's the last time you two tried?" Jack asked.

"Last night; it was just a kiss, but I panicked," Roddy replied.

Jack shook his head. "You were both exhausted last night, Roddy. Why don't you try making a date with Tosh, even if it's just takeout and watching a DVD at her flat or your flat," he suggested.

"Okay, but what can I do about panicking when Tosh and I try to get intimate?" he asked.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but it's simply going to take time; your body and mind are warring against each other right now," Jack replied. "Part of your mind and your heart want to be intimate with Tosh, but another part of your mind and body still associates physical contact with pain and abuse."

"Sounds like the amygdala thing Owen mentioned when I panicked and ran into the tunnels." Roddy commented.

"Exactly," Jack agreed.

Roddy studied Jack for a moment. "You're speaking from personal experience aren't you Jack?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, I am," replied Jack. "I don't want to talk about it in detail, but I was a prisoner and was tortured by a madman for a long time." Jack's eyes were focused on something only he could see in his mind. Shaking off the memories he refocused on Roddy. "When I came back home I flinched every time anyone touched me, including Ianto. It took time and patience and Ianto's love in order for me to get better."

"I'm sorry Jack I shouldn't have pried," Roddy said.

"It's okay, Roddy," Jack replied. "Remember I recovered and you will too. Tosh will help you get there if you let her. Start by simply cuddling and step it up a little bit at a time, always communicating with Tosh when you are uncomfortable and when you're OK. Tosh can't help you if she doesn't know how you're feeling."

"I've only been telling Tosh and apologizing when I panic," Roddy thought out loud. "Hadn't thought of telling her when I'm feeling okay about what we're doing."

"I wasn't communicating fully with Ianto at the beginning either," Jack said. "Anything else on your mind?" he asked.

Roddy nodded. "I'm still bothered by the fact I can now bear children. All those years I knew the process was inert and now it isn't."

"I thought Owen and Carleton said you couldn't get pregnant unless you continued to receive the hormone shots?" Jack asked.

"That's true," Roddy replied, "but it's the thought that all the bits have been activated by Stanton's actions. Being able to bear children was not my choice, it was forced on me and reminds me I exist because some bastard wanted a sex slave and broodmare – I was created to satisfy a man's lust and desire to procreate, nothing more."

Jack stood up, walked around his desk and leaned against it so he was closer to Roddy. "That may be why were you created, but Stanton's gone now and nobody owns you or has any hold over you. Tosh sees you as your own person and loves you just as you are, so the only person hanging onto the past is you. Let it go Roddy and get on with your life. It's not going to be easy; but nothing worthwhile is ever easy."

"You're right," Roddy said wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand as he stood up. Jack held his arms in an open position offering a hug but letting Roddy decide to accept or not. After a brief pause Roddy stepped in and hugged Jack feeling safe in his friend's embrace. "Thanks for letting me talk with you – you're the only one who can really understand all of this craziness," Roddy said.

Jack smiled and replied, "No problem Roddy; we future boys need to stick together." He saw Tosh and Ianto glance in their direction obviously wondering what the hug was all about.

Roddy chuckled. "Yeah, I guess we do need to stick together." He pulled away from Jack and said, "I better get going; I'll see you around Jack." He headed out of Jack's office. Jack watched Roddy stop by Tosh's workstation and give her a quick kiss goodbye before he left using the invisible lift.

Once Roddy was gone, Jack activated his ear com and said, "Ianto and Tosh would you please come to my office."

Ianto and Tosh came into his office right away. "Jack what's going on with Roddy?" Tosh asked clearly concerned.

"Have a seat and I'll explain what I can," Jack said.

Tosh and Ianto both sat down and Jack leaned against his desk. "Tosh, I can't tell you everything Roddy said to me, but I want you to know Roddy came and talked with me because I'm in a unique position to understand a lot of what he's gone through," Jack began, "Do you remember when I came back from my time with the Doctor?" he asked.

"Yes, Jack," Tosh replied. "You didn't give all of us the details," she said glancing briefly at Ianto, "but, we understand someone hurt you very badly."

"And that's why Roddy felt I would understand what's he's going through and I do for the most part," Jack said. "Roddy's frustrated with himself because he feels he should be further along in his recovery."

"Am I doing something wrong, am I making the situation worse?" Tosh asked anxiously.

"No Tosh," Jack reassured her, "You're one of the reasons he's made so much progress and he cares for you a great deal."

"He still flinches sometimes when I touch him and he panics when we try to . . . do certain things," Tosh admitted blushing. "Is there anyway I can reassure him?" she asked.

"I think Ianto can answer your question better than I can," Jack said.

"The main thing is you need to communicate with Roddy and make Roddy tell you when he's feeling uncomfortable with any physical contact you two are trying; Jack and I had to start with just cuddling with each other and building slowly up to more intimate contact," Ianto said blushing as much as Tosh. "Don't surprise him when you touch him; always let him know either verbally or visually before you touch him. Jack and I had setbacks along the way, but we eventually got there, didn't we Jack?" Ianto asked him.

Jack lovingly looked at Ianto, the young man who saved his soul and stolen his heart. "Yes we did, Ianto," he agreed.

Ianto turned and laid his hand on Tosh's arm. "You and Roddy will get there too, Tosh. Just don't give up," he said.

Tosh patted Ianto's hand and replied, "I won't give up Ianto; thanks for talking to me, both of you." She kissed each one of them on the cheek and left Jack's office.

"You okay, Jack?" Ianto asked wrapping his arms around Jack's waist.

"I'm always okay when you're with me, Ianto," Jack replied leaning in for a kiss.

******************************************  
**A/N:** The Balhoon custom of blessing with bodily fluids (spitting) was introduced in Doctor Who Series 1, episode 2 (The End of the World).

**Reviews, comments or questions are always appreciated!**


	3. Takeout and a Movie

**Story Summary: **Tosh continues to help Roddy recover from the abuse he suffered at Stanton's hands. Jack and Ianto continue to define their relationship and deal with the Rift.

Recommend you read **We Worked Together (the story can be accessed through my profile - socalrose) **before reading this story because it's a sequel to We worked Together.

Ratings for this story will range from PG to M [NC-17] (sex (het and slash), violence and cussing).** This chapter is R.**

**Characters: **Jack, Ianto, Tosh, Roddy (OC), Owen, Gwen, and Martha.

**AR:** Starts with Reset episode (series 2)

* * *

**Takeout and a Movie**

"It's either feast or famine around here," Owen complained to everyone within hearing distance.

"After the past couple of hectic weeks I'm not going to complain," Gwen said. "I'm still catching up with my paperwork."

"Are you caught up on your paperwork, Owen?" Jack asked as he came out of his office.

"No, but I'm getting there," Owen replied sheepishly. He turned back to his workstation and started working on a report.

Jack grinned; he knew Owen hadn't finished his paperwork – he hated paperwork almost as much as Jack hated did. "Ianto, would you please dispense some of your fabulous coffee?" Jack asked. "I think we all need a pick me up," Jack said putting his hands together in a silent plea.

Ianto, who had just walked up from the archives, smiled at Jack and said, "Of course, sir." He went and started to brew a fresh batch of coffee.

"No coffee for me Ianto," Tosh said standing up at her workstation. She picked up her jacket and her purse. "Jack," she called out, "I'm leaving early."

"Wait a minute, why does Tosh get to leave early?" Owen asked clearly unhappy.

"Because I'm finished with my paperwork Owen, unlike you," Tosh replied.

"Life is so unfair," Owen whined.

Jack smiled at Tosh. "Got a hot date?" he asked.

"No, just a quiet evening at home; Roddy's bringing takeout and I'm supplying the wine and the DVDs," she replied.

Gwen looked up from her report and said, "Sounds like a great idea – I think I'll call Rhys and have him pick up some curry and a DVD as well. Tell Roddy I said hello."

"Enjoy your evening Tosh," Jack said.

"Thanks, I will," Tosh replied with a smile. She headed toward the cogwheel door stopping by the kitchenette. "Night Ianto," she said.

"Good night Tosh, have fun," Ianto replied picking up the tray of coffee mugs.

Tosh smiled and waved as she walked through the cogwheel door.

Roddy and Tosh were sitting on her couch watching The Princess Bride. Chinese takeout cartons were still lying on the coffee table along with plates, a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. Tosh was leaning against Roddy's side, his arm draped around Tosh's shoulders. "Roddy are you comfortable?" asked Tosh.

"I'm fine Tosh," Roddy said looking at her. "Why did you ask?"

"Ianto said I should make sure you communicate how you're feeling emotionally when we touch," Tosh said not looking at Roddy.

"You talked to Ianto about us?" Roddy asked sounding surprised.

"Actually I talked to both Ianto and Jack about us," she admitted. I wanted them to tell me if I was doing anything wrong . . . if I was making things more difficult for you."

Placing his hand under her chin, Roddy made Tosh turn her head so he could look into her eyes. "Let's get one thing straight Toshiko Sato," he said, "You're not making things difficult for me; you're keeping me sane and helping me get my life back – thank you."

Their lips were almost touching. "I'd really like to kiss you right now, Roddy," Tosh said her sweet breath gently brushing against Roddy's face. "Okay?" she asked.

"Yes," Roddy whispered back. Tosh leaned in and lightly brushed her lips against his. He tensed briefly and then relaxed into the kiss, opening his mouth letting Tosh's tongue slip inside. Tosh curled her arms around Roddy's neck while her tongue caressed his. They kissed for several minutes taking turns exploring each other's mouths, finally breaking apart both breathing heavily and very aroused. "Well, so far so good," Roddy said breathlessly his eyes full of passion.

"Un-uh," Tosh agreed. She leaned away briefly and pulled her top off, but left her lacey red bra on before wrapping her arms around Roddy again. "Touch me Roddy; anywhere, anyway you want to – please," Tosh said in a husky voice.

He heard her moan as he rubbed his thumbs over her lace-covered nipples. Tosh felt his hand unclasp her bra, his lips caressing her neck and shoulder as he pulled the straps down, slipping her bra off completely. "You're so beautiful, Toshiko," Roddy said gazing at her as his fingers ghosted against the sensitive underside of her breasts. He lowered his head down and covered her right nipple with his mouth.

The sensations his lips, tongue and teeth were creating aroused Tosh further her body arching into his touch. "Feels so good," Tosh moaned. He switched his attention to her other breast while his right hand continued to tease her right one. Letting go of her breasts he pulled her against his chest. The soft material of his jumper made her breasts tingle as they kissed again. Roddy's hand glided under her skirt caressing her leg, thigh and arse. Tosh leaned against him a little too much and ended up toppling Roddy on his back with her on top.

The weight on his chest along with his arousal triggered a flashback. "No – get off!" Roddy shouted pushing Tosh away. They both scrambled apart and sat up.

Tosh grabbed her top and pulled it back on; "I'm sorry Roddy," she said. Roddy's back was jammed into the corner of the couch his breathing rapid and his arousal gone.

"Roddy, please tell me what happened," Tosh asked not moving from her end of the couch. She had a pretty good idea what went wrong, but she needed to hear Roddy explain it.

He closed his eyes briefly trying to calm down. "It was going great until I ended up on my back with you on top of me," he began. "Suddenly I was remembering Stanton assaulting me, forcing my body to respond to him – the bastard's dead and still ruining my life," Roddy said his body slumping further into the couch.

Tosh held her arms out to Roddy just like she had seen Jack do; Roddy moved into her embrace, wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder. "He's not going to win, Roddy," Tosh said carding her fingers through his hair. "We made a lot of progress and enjoyed each other, didn't we?" she asked. Roddy nodded his head. "Then we discovered a negative trigger and we'll learn to work around it. So we're making progress which is a good thing."

"Most people would have given up on me by now," Roddy said.

Tosh gently pushed away from Roddy just enough to see his face. "I'm not giving up on you, on us; you're worth fighting for Roddy," Tosh said.

Roddy smiled at her and said, "I don't deserve you, Toshiko Sato."

Tosh smiled back. "Stay here with me tonight; we'll just cuddle and I'll keep the nightmares away – please?" she asked.

"Yes, I'd like that," Roddy replied sinking back into her embrace.


	4. A Pattern of Deaths in South Wales

**Story Summary:** Tosh continues to help Roddy recover from the abuse he suffered at Stanton's hands. Jack and Ianto continue to define their relationship and deal with the Rift.

Recommend you read We Worked Together (the story can be accessed through my profile - socalrose) before reading this story because it's a sequel to We worked Together.

This chapter is PG-13.

Characters: Jack, Ianto, Tosh, Roddy (OC), Owen, Gwen, and Martha.

AR: Starts with Reset episode (series 2)

* * *

**A Pattern of Deaths in South Wales**

"When do you expect the UNIT doctor to arrive?" Ianto asked handing Jack his coffee.

"She should arrive in about four hours," Jack replied savoring his sip of coffee. "She's found a pattern of sudden deaths in the UNIT database and wants to compare notes with Torchwood."

"Do you know this doctor from UNIT?" Ianto asked.

"I've worked with her before," Jack replied and then he hesitated momentarily lost in thoughts of the year that never was. A gentle hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present.

"Did you work with her during the time you were gone?" Ianto gently asked. Jack had shared with Ianto information on some of the trauma he had suffered during the time he was gone, but he had not mentioned Dr. Martha Jones by name.

"I did, but Martha wasn't working with UNIT back then; she was traveling with the Doctor when we met," Jack said looking at Ianto. "She helped the Doctor save the world, Ianto."

"You helped the Doctor save the world too, Jack," Ianto said. "We wouldn't be here without your sacrifices, cariad," he added, carding his fingers through Jack's hair before he leaned over and kissed him. Pulling away after a few minutes he asked, "You okay?"

"I think I need another kiss just to be safe," Jack replied. Ianto smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

As they finished their kiss they heard a light knock at Jack's door. "Come in," Jack said.

Tosh opened the door and poked her head in. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting or are you done snogging each other?" she asked with a smile.

Jack laughed; "We're done for now anyway," he replied with a wink. "How did your date go last night?" he asked.

"It was nice for the most part," Tosh replied. "We even got in some good snogging," she added with a smile. "Then I got a little too enthusiastic and Roddy ended up on his back with me on top and,"

"And it triggered a flashback," Jack finished for her.

She sighed and nodded. "Roddy panicked and we backed into separate corners of the couch. I asked him what happened and he confirmed he had a flashback. I was afraid he'd get up and leave, but he stayed all night and we just cuddled and slept."

"So you had some progress last night," Jack said. "Plus you've found a trigger, but you can work around it. How was Roddy when he woke up this morning?" he asked.

"I woke up first and found Roddy snuggled against me; he looked so relaxed and peaceful in his sleep," Tosh said a wistful look on her face. "When he woke up he smiled and said he really enjoyed our date."

"That's great, Tosh," Ianto said happy for them.

"I'm glad things are getting better for you and Roddy," Jack said smiling at her.

"Me too, Jack," Tosh agreed.

He ran through the sliding doors past all the people in the waiting room and stopped at the check-in desk. "Torchwood – gunshot victim?" he managed to blurt out while trying to catch his breath.

"They're in the second floor surgical waiting room," the receptionist replied.

"Thank you," Roddy replied as he ran to the lift. The lift seemed to take forever to reach the second floor. Finally it opened and it took a moment to find the waiting room. His eyes scanned the room – there in the corner sat Gwen, Tosh and Jack. Relief washed through him as he walked towards them. "Tosh?" he said softly. Tosh looked up and saw him; she turned and said something quietly to Jack and Gwen before standing up and walking over to Roddy. He hugged her tightly to his chest. "Gwen called Rhys and told him someone had been shot, but she was crying so much he couldn't understand who was shot and I got over here as fast as I could," his words tumbled out in a rush.

"I'm alright Roddy," Tosh assured him.

"But who was shot?" he asked.

"Let's step out in the hallway," Tosh suggested guiding him out of the waiting room and down the hallway away from everyone. She was holding both his hands in hers. "It's Ianto; he was shot in the chest," she said.

"Oh god – what happened?" Roddy asked.

"A doctor from UNIT, Dr. Martha Jones, came to see Jack about this pattern of unexplained deaths she had discovered. A lot of the deaths happened in South Wales and we started an investigation," Tosh said. "Our investigation pointed to a new drug called Reset which was undergoing clinical trials at a medical facility called the Pharm run by Dr Aaron Copley. We discovered the Reset drug had alien parasites in it and the Pharm was covering it up by murdering the clinical trials subjects. Martha went in undercover as a new trial subject to get the proof we needed. She succeeded but was caught."

"So the team went in to rescue her," Roddy said.

Tosh nodded. "We found all kinds of captured aliens in cells tethered to machines which extracted fluids from their bodies to produce chemicals and drugs. Ianto, Gwen and I prepared the buildings for total shutdown while Jack and Owen went to find Martha. They managed to rescue her from Dr. Copley and we all rendezvoused outside. Jack told me to activate total shutdown and as I did it, Dr. Copley came out of nowhere with a gun and threatened Martha and Owen. Ianto was the only one with a clear shot and he shouted, 'Copley!' Copley turned and they both fired at the same time," Tosh said tears rolling down her face.

Roddy pulled Tosh into his embrace and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Ianto shot Copley right between the eyes; I thought it was all over, and then Ianto sank down to his knees. Jack caught him and that's when we realized he was shot in the chest," she said sobbing quietly.

"When did they take him into surgery?" Roddy asked.

"Over an hour ago; Owen's in there assisting with the surgery," Tosh said pulling away from Roddy enough to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I'm must look a fright."

"Why don't you go freshen up in the ladies' room and I'll go get us all some tea," Roddy suggested. Tosh nodded in agreement and headed down the hall to the ladies' room while Roddy went to get some tea. He took the stairs this time and stopped on the first landing and leaned against the wall. A sob escaped his lips; he felt guilty feeling relieved Tosh was safe when Ianto could be dying on the surgical table as he stood there on the landing. Taking a deep breath Roddy wiped the tears away with the back of his hand and pulled himself together. He had to be strong for Tosh, Jack and Ianto. Pushing himself away from the wall he continued on downstairs to get everyone some tea.

Stand up and pace. Stare down the hallway and look for Owen. Sit down and wait. Jack was in hell not knowing whether Ianto would live or die. He would have gladly taken the bullet to save Ianto, but everything had happened in a blink of an eye. The nightmare replayed in his mind – Copley threatening Martha and Owen with a gun; Ianto shouting Copley's name and both men firing at the same moment. Copley had dropped dead on the spot. Jack had turned to Ianto to see a surprised look on his face before he fell to his knees. He had caught Ianto before he fell all the way down; it was then they'd both realized Ianto had been shot in the chest. The rest was blurry; Owen frantically trying to staunch the flow of blood, the hair-raising ride in the SUV to the hospital, running down the hallway next to the gurney Ianto was laying on, and halting outside the surgery room Owen promising him they'd do everything possible to save him.

Jack was sitting down again leaning forward with his arms resting on his knees, hands hanging freely staring at a blank spot on the wall.

"Here's some tea," a voice said. Jack didn't respond. Roddy crouched in front of him. "Jack, look at me," Roddy said a little louder. Slowly Jack raised his eyes and focused on Roddy's face. "Here's some tea, I want you to drink it." Roddy said slipping the cup into Jack's hand. "Go on, take a few sips; that's it," he added encouragingly.

Jack drank most of the sweet tea and felt the fog lift from his mind. "Thanks, Roddy."

"Anytime Jack," Roddy replied pleased to see the tea had helped a little bit.

"Roddy, did Rhys say when he'd get here?" Gwen asked taking another sip of her tea.

Roddy stood up replying, "Rhys should be here shortly; he waiting for a couple of our drivers to get back and then he has to lock up."

"Let me know the minute you have him settled in his room," Owen's voice preceded his appearance in the waiting room.

"Yes, Dr. Harper," the nurse following him acknowledged. "I'll let you know immediately." She turned and rapidly walked away.

Jack reached Owen with the others right behind him. "Ianto?" Jack asked the one word question unable to say anything else.

"He's alive, Jack," Owen replied as his hand scrubbed over his exhausted face. "He's lost copious amounts of blood, his right lung collapsed and his heart stopped beating twice during the surgery, but he's still with us," he explained. "It'll be touch and go over the next 48 hours, but all we can do is wait and see."


	5. A Rough Go

**Story Summary:** Tosh continues to help Roddy recover from the abuse he suffered, but now they must focus on helping Jack and Ianto overcome a tragic event.

Recommend you read We Worked Together (the story can be accessed through my profile - socalrose) before reading this story because it's a **sequel to We worked Together**.

This chapter is PG-13.

Characters: Jack, Ianto, Tosh, Roddy (OC), Owen, Gwen, Rhys, and Martha.

* * *

**A Rough Go **

Jack was shocked when he finally saw Ianto; there were drainage tubes and IVs stuck into his body, machines beeping and monitoring everything from heartbeat to urinary output. Owen guided Jack over to the chair by Ianto's bed and made him sit down. The rest of the team along with Roddy and Rhys came quietly into the room. Gently Jack grasped Ianto's hand in his, his thumb lightly stroking the back of Ianto's hand. "He looks so pale and fragile," Jack said quietly.

"He's had a rough go of it, Jack," Owen agreed. "Lucky for us Teaboy is a stubborn Welshman. Still, I'll breathe a little easier once he gets past the forty-eight hour mark." Everyone heard a pinging sound and quickly glanced at the monitors.

"Sorry, that's me," Tosh said as she removed her PDA from her purse. Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. She frowned at the readings.

"What is it Tosh?" Jack asked.

"We got a Weevil alert in Grangetown," Tosh replied.

Jack sighed. He really didn't want to leave Ianto's side to go chase a damn Weevil.

"It's okay, Jack; Tosh and I will go check it out," Gwen said.

"I don't like the idea of you two tackling a Weevil by yourselves," Jack said, "But I don't want to leave Ianto and Owen needs to stay and keep an eye on Ianto."

"Let me go with them," Roddy suggested.

"You're bloody well not leaving me behind, I can tell you that," Rhys added.

"You're not trained, Rhys," Jack said shaking his head.

"But I'm trained," Roddy stated. "You and Owen need to stay here with Ianto – let us help you, please."

Jack looked at Roddy thoughtfully and then looked at Ianto. Finally, he nodded and said, "Alright, you can help; Gwen you're in charge. Rhys, you stay in the SUV while they subdue the Weevil and then you can help with the cleanup."

"You bet mate," Rhys replied grinning.

"All of you be careful, and thanks," Jack added. They all nodded and left Jack and Owen to watch over Ianto while they went on a Weevil hunt in Grangetown.

"I'm going to step out and call Martha; see how she's feeling," Owen said.

"Did she go back to her hotel room?" Jack asked his eyes still on Ianto's face as he talked.

"No, she's at the Hub resting on the couch just in case she has any problems," Owen replied. "After I talk with her I'm going to catch some shuteye in the doctors' lounge, alright?"

Jack nodded and Owen turned to leave. "Owen," Jack called out. Turning, Owen saw Jack looking at him. "Thanks for everything," Jack said his eyes bright with tears.

"Self-preservation actually," Owen quipped. "Last thing I need is Teaboy's ghost haunting me the rest of my days constantly reminding me how he saved my arse and how I couldn't . . ." a lump in Owen's throat prevented him from finishing what he was going to say. Jack let go of Ianto's hand, rose from his chair and gave Owen a hug. Owen broke down and cried; all his bravado and sarcasm gone. He'd been terrified each time Ianto's heart stopped during surgery and was grateful the stubborn man had clung on to life this far. They stood there supporting each other for a few minutes before Owen let go of Jack and wiped the tears from his eyes. Clearing his throat Owen said, "If you ever tell Ianto I cried like a girl over him,"

"Don't worry," Jack replied. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Right then, I'll be back in a little while," Owen said and left to go call Martha.

Jack sat back down in the chair by Ianto's bed and gently grasped Ianto's hand. It was limp in his hand so unlike the normally strong hands which would touch and stroke him and drive him over the edge to release when they made love. He kissed the back of Ianto's hand. "This was not how I envisioned spending tonight, Ianto," Jack said rubbing his thumb across the back of Ianto's hand. "I'd plan to pick up some Italian food and meet you at your flat; maybe watch a Bond film or two and show you my rendition of 'Goldfinger' in bed," Jack smiled a little despite the tears rolling down his face. He carded his fingers through Ianto's hair. "You were so brave and strong tonight, Ianto. Copley would have killed Owen and Martha for certain if you hadn't stopped him, but you forgot to dodge the bullet.

You scared the cramp out of everyone, even Owen. I'm just starting to get a handle on being your boyfriend. I love you, Ianto – please come back to me," Jack begged. "I'll be right here waiting for you."

* * *

**A Big Brute**

They ran around the corner and found – nothing. Swinging her torch and gun left and right all Gwen could see was an empty alley. "Shit!"

"Don't worry Gwen, we'll find it," Tosh assured her. "We know it came this way; we'll just have to check the whole alley. Roddy, any sign of it at your end?"

"Nothing yet," Roddy replied while looking behind a dustbin his gun at the ready. "I guess we'll just work the alley from both ends and meet in the middle – be careful ladies."

"You too," Tosh replied. She and Gwen slowly progress down the alley checking every dustbin and doorway. Walking towards the next dustbin they heard a familiar growl – behind them. Both turning at the same time their torches focused on the largest Weevil they had ever seen. "How the hell did something that big sneak up behind us?" Tosh asked aiming her gun at the Weevil.

"No fucking idea," Gwen replied training her gun on the Weevil as well.

"He came down from the roof using the drainpipe," Roddy's voice replied from somewhere above them. Tosh took her eyes off the Weevil long enough to look up and see Roddy coming down the drainpipe of the building behind the Weevil. Roddy jumped the last few feet to the ground. "Saw the big guy up on the roof so I followed him." The Weevil sniffed the air and turned toward Roddy. "You're very limber for such a big brute," he said pulling out his can of weevil spray. "Gwen, how do you want to play this?" he asked.

"Well, since he's facing you, you use the Weevil spray, I'll use the tranquilizer and Tosh can cover us with her gun," Gwen replied.

"Sounds good to me," Roddy agreed. He stepped closer to the Weevil. Seeing Roddy as the immediate threat the Weevil ignored Gwen and Tosh and charged at Roddy. He sidestepped and the Weevil missed him; Roddy swung both his hands against the Weevil's back and pushed sending the Weevil sprawling to the ground. Roddy jumped on the Weevil's back and sprayed it in the face before covering its head with a bag. Gwen moved in and administered the tranquilizer into the Weevil's neck.

"Nice moves," Gwen said to Roddy.

Roddy smiled as he slipped the cuffs on the Weevil as a precaution. "Jack may be able to take these Weevils head on, but I smaller than Jack so I have to use slightly different methods. Surprised I actually remembered how to do this. The Weevil spray is much more effective than the stuff we had when I first worked for Torchwood. Ready for Rhys to give us a hand?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll go fetch him and bring the SUV around," Gwen said and headed off to where they had parked the SUV. Roddy stood up and stretched his back grimacing a little.

"Are you alright?" Tosh asked.

"I think I just pulled a muscle, nothing major," Roddy replied. Gwen pulled up in the alley in the SUV. "Let's get this brute back to the Hub," Roddy said.

They all helped carry the Weevil down to the cells. Once it was locked up they headed back up to the main level of the Hub. Gwen spotted Martha sitting on the couch drinking some tea. "Martha, are you feeling better?" Gwen asked.

"I'm feeling OK, thanks," Martha replied. "Owen called a short time ago to check on me and tell how Ianto is doing. I'm so sorry about Ianto; if I hadn't brought this case to you,"

"We would have still ended up investigating it sooner or later, so don't blame yourself," Gwen said.

"Hey luv, who's this then?" Rhys asked as he joined the ladies.

"Martha, this is my fiancée, Rhys Williams, Rhys this is Dr. Martha Jones. She's from UNIT," Gwen said.

"Pleasure," Rhys said shaking her hand.

"Gwen," Tosh called from her work station, "I'll leave the rift alert transferred to my PDA. Roddy and I are going back to the hospital to take Jack and Owen a change of clothes."

"That's fine Tosh; I'll shutdown the Hub for the night," Gwen replied. Tosh and Roddy waved goodbye as they used the invisible lift.

"Did you want to stay in the Hub tonight?" Gwen asked Martha. "I can stay with you if you do."

"No, after talking with Owen, we both think I need to just go back to my hotel and rest," Martha replied. "Owen will check me over again in the morning just to be safe."

"Sounds good; just give me a few minutes to shutdown and then Rhys and I can take you to your hotel," Gwen said.


	6. Night Watch and Pillow Talk

**Story Summary:** Tosh continues to help Roddy recover from the abuse he suffered, but now they must focus on helping Jack and Ianto overcome a tragic event.

Recommend you read We Worked Together (the story can be accessed through my profile - socalrose) before reading this story because it's a **sequel to We worked Together**.

This chapter is PG-13.

Characters: Jack, Ianto, Tosh, Roddy (OC), and Owen

* * *

**Night Watch **

"He should go home Dr. Harper – the man's exhausted."

"Trust me nurse, short of the world ending, no one could drag him from this hospital and God help the poor sod who tries. Now be a luv, and see if the lab has finished the latest tests I ordered." Owen replied.

"Yes, Dr. Harper," the nurse replied.

Owen turned to check the monitors and scribbled some notes in Ianto's medical chart. He wanted to exam Ianto but Jack was sound asleep. He was sitting in the chair but his head and arms were resting on the bed Ianto's hand still clasped in his. No choice but to wake Jack up. Owen walked over to Jack and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack, wake up," he said.

Jack was awake instantly; "What? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"It's okay, Ianto's still with us; I just need to check his wounds – can you give me some room to work?" Owen asked.

"Of course," Jack replied. He let go of Ianto's hand, stood up and kissed Ianto's forehead before stepping over to the window. Jack gazed out the window watching the sparse street traffic giving Ianto and Owen some privacy while Owen checked his wounds. Owen pulled the sheet down to Ianto's hips and carefully lifted his hospital gown up and quickly checked the wounds and drainage tubes. He covered Ianto back up and listened to Ianto's lungs through his stethoscope; both lungs sounded clear and his breathing was even and steady.

"Right, all done," Owen said just as the nurse came back in and handed him the lab results. Quickly scanning them he said, "His hemoglobin is still too low; let's give him another unit of blood." He added his orders to Ianto's chart and handed it back to the nurse.

"Yes doctor," the nurse replied and left the room.

"You look exhausted Owen," Jack said looking at Owen's face.

"No shit, Sherlock," Owen replied rubbing the back of his neck. "You look just as exhausted, but we both know that's the way it's going to be until Ianto's out of danger." Jack could only nod his head in agreement.

There was a soft knock on the open door. "Hi," Tosh said quietly. Both she and Roddy entered the room carrying overnight bags. Tosh put her bag at the foot of the bed and gave Owen a hug and then Jack. "How is he?" she asked.

"He's hanging in there," Jack said. "And the Weevil hunt – how did it go?" he asked as he let her go.

"Caught one big Weevil thanks to Roddy," she replied. She was proud Roddy had done so well catching the Weevil.

"Hey, it was a team effort all the way," Roddy replied.

"We brought you both some food and a change of clothes," Tosh said.

"Great, thanks," Owen said. He was wearing surgical scrubs and Jack was still wearing the clothes stained with Ianto's blood.

"Jack, why don't you change your clothes in the restroom and I'll stay here until you get back," Tosh suggested. Jack hesitated; he didn't want to leave Ianto's side.

"Take five minutes to change your clothes and clean up a bit," Roddy said. "You'll feel better besides, you don't want Ianto to see your blood-stained clothes when he wakes up, do you?" Roddy's words swayed Jack's decision.

"I'll go change clothes – be right back," Jack said taking the overnight bag from Roddy. Entering the restroom Jack was shocked by his own image in the mirror; there were blood stains on his shirt, braces, trousers and even his boots – Ianto's blood. Jack took a deep breath to keep his emotions under control before he pulled his braces down and stripped off his shirt, tee shirt and trousers. He cleaned himself up and changed into the clean clothes. The stained clothes he shoved into the empty bin liner he found in the overnight bag. When he returned to Ianto's room Owen and Roddy were gone, but Tosh was sitting in the chair holding Ianto's hand talking quietly to him. The nurse he had seen earlier with Owen was hanging up another unit of blood and piggybacking it into the existing IV line they had already inserted into Ianto's arm. She wrote a notation into Ianto's chart and said, "I'll be back later to check on Mr. Jones. If you have any questions or concerns or need Dr. Harper just use the Call button to reach us, Captain."

"Thank you," Jack replied. The nurse gave him a nod and left the room. "Where are Owen and Roddy?" he asked Tosh.

Turning to Jack Tosh replied, "Owen went back to the doctors' lounge to eat and get some more shuteye and Roddy went with him to get his stained clothes." Tosh stood up to give Jack his chair back.

"And to get a pillow and blanket for you, Jack," Roddy added entering the room.

"I doubt I'll sleep much more tonight," Jack said as he sat back down in the chair and watched Roddy place the items on a counter.

"Probably, but they'll be there if you need them," Roddy replied. He handed Jack the takeout food and a bottle of water. Before Jack could say anything Roddy raised his hand to silence him. "I know you're going to say you're not hungry, but you will eat some of the food, because you can't help Ianto by making yourself sick."

"You're worse than Gwen," Jack mumbled.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Roddy said. He pulled two more items out of the overnight bag. "Hope you don't mind, but I pulled a couple of books out of your room so you could have something to read to Ianto."

Jack took the books from Roddy and looked at the titles. "The Princess Bride and James Bond?" Jack asked raising his eyebrows at Roddy.

"I know for a fact Ianto loves James Bond," Roddy replied.

"And the Princess Bride?" Jack teased.

"Hey, it was in your bookshelf," Roddy shot back. "Besides, it's a good book and a great movie," he added defensively.

Jack managed a small smile. "Thanks – both of you. I appreciate everything you, Owen, Gwen, and Rhys have done for Ianto and me tonight."

"We're family, Jack and that's what family does; we take care of one another," Tosh said. "We'll see you in a few hours; goodnight."

"Goodnight," Jack replied. Tosh and Roddy left carrying the overnight bags with them. Picking up one of the books, Jack held Ianto's hand as he read aloud, 'The year that Buttercup was born, the most beautiful woman in the world was a French scullery maid named Annette. Annette worked in Paris for the Duke and Duchess . . .'

* * *

**Pillow Talk**

It was three in the morning by the time Tosh and Roddy arrived at her flat. "I'm going to take a quick shower," Tosh said. "I promise to leave you some hot water." Five minutes later Tosh emerged from the bathroom and found Roddy fast asleep on her bed. He was still wearing his street clothes except for his jacket and shoes. She sat down next to him and gently shook his shoulder.

Opening his eyes Roddy smiled at Tosh. "Sorry, I couldn't keep my eyes open," he confessed.

"Roddy, I know you're exhausted, but I think you'll sleep better if you at least get out of your street clothes," Tosh said. Reluctantly Roddy got up and stripped down to his boxers draping his clothes over the chair by her bed before crawling into bed with Tosh. He surprised her when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest.

"Until I saw you in the waiting room tonight I thought I'd had lost you," Roddy confessed in a husky voice. "I thought I'd never get the chance to tell you,"

"Tell me what?" Tosh asked gazing into Roddy's green eyes.

Cupping her face in his hand he replied, "To tell you I love you, Toshiko Sato."

Her gasp of surprise was cut short by Roddy's mouth covering hers in a deep, passionate kiss. When they finally came up for air Tosh replied, "I love you too, Roddy."

"My timing couldn't be worse with Ianto fighting for his life, but I was afraid if I didn't say it now I never would," Roddy said. "I know I'm still an emotional wreck,"

"Shush," Tosh said putting her fingers against his lips to shut him up. "Stop selling yourself short; you're a remarkably courageous man. In spite of the hell you've been through, you still care about others and you're willing to share your heart with me – and you're falling asleep."

"Hmm?" Roddy replied his eyes at half mast. "What did you say Tosh?" he asked forcing his eyes open a little more.

Smiling, Tosh said, "I said I love you; get some sleep." She kissed him on the lips briefly and carded her fingers through his hair.

"Love you too," Roddy murmured closing his eyes again.


	7. Awaken

**Story Summary:** Jack's at Ianto's bedside in the hospital waiting for him to wake up after emergency surgery, while Tosh and Roddy go investigate a Rift spike.

Recommend you read We Worked Together (the story can be accessed through my profile - socalrose) before reading this story because it's a **sequel** to **We worked Together**.

This chapter is PG-13.

Characters: Jack, Ianto, Tosh, Roddy (OC), and Owen

**Note from socalrose:** I had writer's block until yesterday - finally had a breakthrough. Let me know what you think about the chapter and story. Cheers!

* * *

**Awaken**

"Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father – prepare to die!" Jack said with a very bad Spanish accent.

"Princess Bride, Jack?" Owen asked walking into the room. "You're reading a _girlie_ book to Ianto?"

"Hardly," Jack replied looking over the top of the book at Owen. "It has sharks, swordfights and R.O.U.S."

"R.O.U.S.?" Owen asked not remembering the phrase from the book.

"Rodents Of Unusual Size," Jack replied. He watched as Owen rolled his eyes before turning to check the monitors and read Ianto's medical chart. "How's Ianto doing?" he asked.

"He still has a long way to go, but his vital signs are a little better and he's regain some color in his face," Owen replied.

"Ja-ack?"

"Ianto?" Jack said dropping the book on the floor and standing up. Still holding onto Ianto's hand Jack leaned towards Ianto and gazed at his face. He could see Ianto struggling to wake up. "Come on Ianto, let me see your gorgeous baby blue eyes," he said encouragingly. Ianto's eyelids fluttered at first then he managed to open his eyes. He blinked a few times and was finally able to focus his eyes on Jack.

"Jack," Ianto whispered hoarsely. "What happened?

"We were at the Pharm shutting it down, remember?" Jack asked concerned.

Ianto was trying to remember. "We were outside when you, Martha and Owen came out and joined us," he said his eyes focusing on a point somewhere above Jack's head. "You told Tosh to shut it down and then Copley was there threatening Owen and Martha with a gun. I yelled at him and then I fired – Owen! Are Owen and Martha okay?" Ianto asked getting agitated.

Owen leaned in so Ianto could see his face. "Hey, it's okay Ianto; I'm fine and so is Martha thanks to you, hero Teaboy. You shot Copley and unfortunately Copley shot you in the chest. You're in critical care in the hospital. On a scale from one to ten, how's your pain level?" Owen asked.

Ianto tried to take a deep breath and unimaginable pain lanced through his chest. "Shit – twenty!" he said gripping Jack's hand tightly, tears spilling down his face. Owen took a syringe out of his coat pocket and administered the medicine into Ianto's IV line. It took a couple of minutes but Ianto finally felt the pain subside to a manageable level.

"Better?" Owen asked watching his patient, his friend closely. Slowly the tension left Ianto's body and Ianto loosened his death grip on Jack's hand.

"Yeah, better," Ianto said. "Thanks."

"Least I could do for the man who saved my life." Owen said.

"May I have some water?" Ianto asked.

Shaking his head Owen said, "Too soon after surgery, but you can have ice chips; I'll have the nurse bring you some. Get some rest Ianto." Owen gestured to Jack before leaving the room.

"I'll be right back Ianto," Jack said. He kissed Ianto lightly on the lips and stepped out into the hallway to talk to Owen. "Well?" he asked.

"It's a good sign he's awake, but he's still not out of danger," Owen replied. "We'll monitor him closely. Once he's had some ice chips, encourage him to rest, alright?"

"Alright Owen," Jack agreed.

"I have to go update Ianto's chart; I'll see you later," Owen said and headed off to the nurses' station.

Jack returned to Ianto's bedside. A nurse came in briefly and gave Jack a cup of ice chips to feed to Ianto. He spooned some into Ianto's mouth. The melting ice felt soothing to Ianto's throat.

"Want some more?" Jack asked. Ianto nodded his head and gladly accepted more ice chips. Jack put the chips down and carded his fingers through Ianto's hair. "You scared the hell of me Ianto," he said quietly his eyes filling with tears again.

"Sorry I scared you, Jack," Ianto replied reaching up his hand and wiping a tear from Jack's face. He curled his hand around Jack's neck and pulled him down for reassuring kiss. They heard someone clear their throat causing them to break apart.

An older nurse was standing just inside the room. She was wearing surgical scrubs, had silver hair styled in a short bob, reading glasses precariously resting near the tip of her nose and a friendly smile which matched the twinkle in her eyes. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to set up this PCA device," she said pointing to the small machine she had rolled into the room.

Jack said, "Don't mind us, Nurse – ?"

"Janet," the nurse replied.

"Lovely name," Jack commented. "Do carry on, Nurse Janet," he added with a grin.

Nurse Janet smiled; "You're a spunky one," she said rolling the machine over to Ianto's bed. "Good morning, Mr. Ianto Jones. My name is Janet and I'll be setting up the PCA machine for you."

"What is a PCA machine?" Ianto asked.

"PCA stands for 'patient controlled analgesia,'" Nurse Janet explained as she moved Ianto's IV bags from the standard IV pole to the one attached to the PCA machine. She also added a new, smaller IV bag to the pole, threaded the tubing through the machine and plugged the end of the tubing into Ianto's IV line. "This smaller bag has pain medication and you can activate the release of a predetermined amount of the medication by pressing this button." Nurse Janet laid the control button on Ianto's bed next to his hand. "It has a failsafe built in, so don't worry, you can't overdose yourself. How is your pain level right now?" she asked.

"It's about a five right now and please call me Ianto," he replied.

"Alright, Ianto now don't try and tough it out, use the PCA – you'll rest better and heal quicker. And here's a small pillow, hold it against your chest if you feel like you're going to cough, sneeze or laugh. Do you need anything else?" Nurse Janet asked.

"Not right now; thank you," Ianto replied.

"Get some rest," she said to Ianto. "And you, Captain Spunky, behave. We don't need him busting a stitch because you're snogging him – are we on the same page?" Nurse Janet asked raising her eyebrows and looking at Jack over the tops of her eyeglasses.

"Trust me Nurse Janet, I won't do anything to impede his quick recovery," Jack said whole heartedly.

"Good," she replied. "I'll be back to check on you, in a little while, Ianto." Then with a smile and a nod to Jack she was gone.

"I like her," Ianto said quietly. "How about you, Captain Spunky?" he asked Jack.

"Yeah, I like her style," Jack admitted. "You should get some rest Ianto." He leaned over and kissed Ianto's forehead. Ianto's eyes were slowly closing.

"As you wish," Ianto said as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Good Morning**

Tosh slowly became aware of her mobile beeping and grabbed it from her night table. She flicked it open and read the text message:

Ianto woke up

Owen & I talked

2 him. He's resting

again.

- CJH

Tosh smiled and put the mobile back on the table. Sunlight was sneaking through her bedroom curtains and splashing across her bed. Fortunately it wasn't hitting her or Roddy directly in the face. She gazed at Roddy's face and wondered if he had actually said those words to her last night or had it all been a dream? Tosh carded her fingers through his hair and kissed him lightly on the lips. Roddy sighed and reached for her and kissed her back. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Good morning, beautiful," he said.

"Good morning," Tosh replied. "Did you mean what you said last night?" she asked.

Roddy sensed her insecurity; taking both her hands in his he said, "I love you, Toshiko Sato, with all of my heart and soul," and kissed her.

"I love you too," she replied when they came up for air. They kissed again only to be interrupted by Tosh's PDA beeping. "Bugger," Tosh said reaching for the PDA. Looking at the display she sighed. "It's a Rift spike."

"Bloody Torchwood," Roddy said rolling on to his back. He rubbed his hand over his face trying to wake up. He took a deep breath and then asked, "How big is the spike; do we need to call Gwen?

"No, it's a small spike, so we can handle it," she replied getting out of bed.

Roddy got out of bed with a groan.

"Are you alright?" Tosh asked.

Roddy put his hands against his lower back. "My back's stiff from our little Weevil adventure last night," he replied. He tried some gentle stretches to loosen up his back. "It should be fine once I get moving." They quickly dressed and headed out in Tosh's car. Roddy drove and Tosh navigated based on the signal her PDA was receiving.

"The signal's coming from Bute Park," Tosh said. "We'll have to park here and walk the rest of the way." Roddy parked the car and Tosh led the way following the signal. After they reached a grove of trees and bushes she stopped. Studying her PDA readings she said, "Whatever it is, we're practically on top of it." They both started searching the immediate area.

Roddy heard a noise and saw something moving in the bushes. "I think I've found it," he said and headed for the bushes.

"What is it?" Tosh asked as she pulled out her gun.

"Not sure yet; give me a moment," he replied lying down on the ground in front of the bushes so he could peer under the bushes. "It's a ferret."

"A ferret – that can't be the alien," Tosh said putting away her gun.

"How many Earth ferrets have you seen which are pink and glow in the dark?" Roddy asked.

"You're joking."

"Tosh," Roddy said looking up at her, "I'd never joke about a pink, glow-in-the-dark ferret."

"Really?" Tosh asked.

"If you don't believe me, get down here and see for yourself," he replied with a small smile and mischievous glint in his eye.

Tosh got down on the ground opposite Roddy and looked under the bushes. "Oh my God, it is a pink, glow-in-the-dark ferret!" she exclaimed. "It looks scared; how do we get it out of there?"

"Kiss me," Roddy replied.

Looking puzzled, Tosh asked, "How is kissing you going to help us catch the ferret?"

"I've seen this species of ferrets before; they can sense emotions and if we're kissing it'll know we're not a threat," Roddy explained.

Tosh looked skeptical; "And it will just walk out to us?" she asked.

"Yep – come on Tosh, what have you got to lose?" Roddy asked with a grin.

"If this is your idea of a joke Roddy," Tosh threatened.

Roddy used his best puppy dog eyes look on Tosh. "That innocent pink glow-in-the-dark ferret's life is in danger unless you kiss me right now, Tosh."

"You are crazy," Tosh murmured as she kissed Roddy. They enjoyed their kiss for a moment then Tosh noticed the ferret was timidly emerging out from under the bush. "What do we do now?" Tosh asked while still trying to kiss Roddy.

"Put your hand out palm up like this," Roddy said demonstrating with his own hand. "We've got to let the ferret choose who to trust." Tosh put her hand out palm up as well and they waited. The ferret sniffed at both their hands before resting its head on Roddy's palm.

"Hello there," Roddy said reaching down and picking up the ferret. He opened his jacket and slipped the animal inside before zipping the jacket up again.

"How did you know it wouldn't bite you?" Tosh asked.

"We had some ferrets come through the Rift before years ago," Roddy began as they headed back to the car. "And we discovered they are very peaceful and sociable; plus if it's only one ferret it will want to bond to a human, because it can't stand being alone."

Tosh thought about it and said, "So the fact that it chose you,"

"Means the ferret came through the Rift alone," Roddy said.


	8. Take Care of You

**Story Summary:** Gwen stops by the hospital to check on Ianto and makes a suggestion to Jack.

Recommend you read We Worked Together (the story can be accessed through my profile - socalrose) before reading this story because it's a **sequel** to **We worked Together**.

This chapter is PG-13.

Characters: Jack, Ianto, Gwen, and Owen

**Warning:** Mild description of wound and surgical procedure.

* * *

**Take Care of You**

"Can I come in?" Gwen asked poking her head into Ianto's room.

Putting his book down, Jack said, "Sure, always room for one more."

"Here, I brought you some pastries and coffee," Gwen said handing the food to Jack. "Coffee's not as good as Ianto's of course but,"

"It's fine Gwen, thanks," Jack said. "Any Rift alerts during a night?" he asked taking a bite out of a pastry.

"Just a small one about an hour and a half ago," Gwen replied. "Tosh and Roddy went to investigate and found a pink ferret."

"Just one? Who did it bond with?" Jack asked.

"So it's true what Roddy said, they really do bond with a human when there's only one ferret?" Gwen asked her eyes widening in surprise. Jack nodded as he bit into a pastry. She smiled and said, "It was following Roddy around the Hub when I stopped by there before coming here." They sat in companionable silence watching Ianto sleep while Jack finished his breakfast. "How long will it take Ianto to recover from this kind of gunshot wound, Jack?"

Jack sighed and said, "At least six weeks before he's recovered enough to be able to manage desk duty; longer before he's able to be out in the field. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Gwen began, "I figure you'd be out of the field too, because you'll want to take care of him, which would leave us two people short . . ." She paused uncertain if she should continue.

"Come on Gwen, what are you scheming up in that pretty head of yours?" Jack asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"I was just thinking perhaps you could talk Roddy into working for us at least temporarily, I mean, he's already helped us last night and this morning," Gwen explained. "The good thing is he already knows about Torchwood and was a trained field agent."

Jack considered what Gwen had said. He knew he'd want to take care of Ianto while he's recovering – in fact he wouldn't want to leave Ianto's side for the first few weeks fearing Ianto would tried to do too much too soon and possibly end up re-injuring himself. But was it fair to drag Roddy back into Torchwood? He'd already been through so many traumas and his relationship with Tosh was just starting to take off. Then again if he worked for Torchwood temporarily he and Tosh could have more time together than they were getting. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask him," Jack admitted. "Are you sure Rhys wouldn't mind us taking away one of his lorry drivers?"

"In exchange for me coming home to him once in awhile? Trust me, he'll be fine with the idea," Gwen replied.

Ianto moved slightly and moaned. Jack and Gwen went to his bedside. Ianto opened his eyes; it took him a moment to focus on Jack's face.

"Good morning," Jack murmured kissing Ianto lightly on the lips. Jack pressed the call button and waited for a nurse to respond.

"Is something wrong, Captain?" Nurse Janet asked over the intercom.

"No," Jack replied. "I just thought Dr. Harper should know Ianto's awake again."

"I'll go tell Dr. Harper; he'll want to check on how Ianto's doing. We'll be there shortly," Janet replied and ended the call.

"Hey Ianto," Gwen said smiling at Ianto, "It's good to see you awake – you gave us quite a fright." She patted him lightly on his arm.

"Gave myself quite a fright," Ianto replied hoarsely.

"About time you woke up, Sleeping Teaboy," Owen said as he and Nurse Janet came in the room.

Ianto started to reply but coughed instead; the stabbing pain caused him to panic. Owen grabbed and pressed down on the button to the PCA device giving Ianto another dose of painkiller. "It's okay Ianto, try and calm down," he said. Ianto's breathing was erratic and Owen thought he might have to sedate Ianto until Jack cupped Ianto's face in his hands and kissed him. Jack felt the tension drain away from Ianto as he kissed Jack back.

Finally Jack released his lip lock on Ianto. "Better?" he asked.

"Much better – thanks," Ianto whispered hoarsely.

"Well done, Nurse Jackie; beats giving Ianto a sedative," Owen added.

"Jealous, Owen?" Jack asked as he and Ianto both rolled their eyes at Owen's remark.

"In your dreams, Jack" Owen muttered looking at Ianto's medical chart. "Now you and Gwen take a walk while Nurse Janet and I check Ianto's wound."

"I'll be right outside Ianto," Jack said giving Ianto a kiss on his forehead.

"See you later, Ianto" Gwen said squeezing his hand briefly before leaving with Jack.

"Ianto, would you like some water?" Nurse Janet asked.

"Please," Ianto said nodding his head.

Janet held the glass for him as Ianto sipped the water through a straw. "Does your throat feel a little better?" she asked after he emptied the glass.

"Yeah, thank you," Ianto replied in a stronger voice.

"Right, now first things first," Owen said holding up the little pillow Janet had left with Ianto earlier. "This little pillow is your new best friend, Ianto. It may not kiss you like Jack can, but holding it against your chest will reduce the pain you feel when you cough, sneeze or, god forbid, laugh. Know where it is at all times." He placed it by Ianto's right hand. "We're going to check your wound and change the dressing. Just try and relax and we'll do this as quickly as possible."

Ianto stared at the ceiling while they examined, cleaned and redressed his chest wound. He made the mistake at glancing at his chest when they were cleaning it and the sight made him sick. There was an incision in his chest where they had opened him up to get the bullet out and a chest tube embedded in him which drained away any stray blood and fluids from the surgical site.

"There's not much drainage from the surgical site now," Owen observed. "Nurse Janet, will you please get me a suture kit and we'll remove the chest tube." Owen pulled Ianto's hospital gown back into place covering Ianto up. Janet left to get the kit. Ianto looked pale again and he was staring at the ceiling, his eyes bright with unshed tears. He flinched slightly when Owen touched his shoulder. "Ianto, look at me," Owen said quietly. Ianto turned his head slightly and looked at Owen. "Look, it's okay to be scared – a gunshot wound to the chest is damn scary and lord knows I was terrified the entire time you were in surgery, but you're getting better. And no one likes being a patient and having doctors and nurses seeing and touching your body, but it's only for a short time. I promise to let you go home the minute you're well enough to go home – alright?"

A single tear rolled down Ianto's cheek as he nodded and said, "Yeah, alright; thank you."

Owen smiled a little; "Good." Owen stepped over to the door and called Jack back into the room. "Jack, I'm going to remove Ianto's chest tube and I need you to keep him occupied while we do it," he said. With Jack holding Ianto's hand and distracting him with small talk, Owen and Nurse Janet were able to quickly remove the chest tube with as little discomfort as possible.

"Nothing more physical than kissing for now, Jack and trust me I'll know if you have behaved or not," Owen said. He left telling Jack and Ianto he was going home to his flat to shower and change and then stopping by the Hub to check on things briefly before coming back to the hospital.

"I'll bring you something to eat Ianto," Nurse Janet said. "It's only liquids and soft food today, but if you tolerate it well, then tomorrow you can try solid foods." She headed to the door, but stopped and asked, "Captain, have you eaten anything today?"

"A coworker brought me breakfast this morning, so I've eaten already," Jack answered.

"Good, it's important you take care of yourself so you can help Ianto get better," she said and left to get Ianto some food.

"I still like Nurse Janet," Ianto said to Jack.

"Me too," Jack said. "And she's right; I have to take care of myself, so I can take care of you." Jack carded his fingers through Ianto's hair. "You are my number one priority, because I love you," he added leaning in for another kiss.

"I know, love you too," Ianto replied as they're lips met.

* * *

**Note from socalrose:** Thanks for reading. Comments and questions are always welcome!


	9. Percy

**Chapter Summary:** Owen is introduced to someone new.

Recommend you read We Worked Together (the story can be accessed through my profile - socalrose) before reading this story because it's a **sequel** to **We worked Together**.

This chapter is PG.

Characters: Tosh, Roddy, Gwen, and Owen

* * *

**Percy**

The lights and sirens went off as the cogwheel door rolled back admitting Owen into the Hub. He had already stopped by his flat for a quick shower and a change of clothes and now was in the Hub to check on the others before heading back to the hospital. He spotted Tosh and Gwen at their work stations and walked over to join them. "Tosh, Gwen, how's the Rift? Behaving I hope," Owen said.

"Quiet for the moment," Tosh said. "How's Ianto doing?"

"He's doing alright physically; I took his chest tube out this morning after Gwen left," Owen replied. "But he's emotionally fragile right now."

"Which is why Jack needs to stay by Ianto's side right now," Gwen added.

Owen nodded and said, "Exactly, which – what the bloody hell is that!" he exclaimed before grabbing a book off Tosh's work station and throwing it at the creature scurrying away from them.

"Don't hurt it Owen!" Tosh yelled. "It's harmless!"

Not taking his eyes off of it he asked, "What the hell is it and why isn't it locked up?" The creature headed for the stairs leading down into the Archives where it encountered Roddy coming up the stairs and leaped into his arms.

"Hey, hey, it's alright little one," Roddy said quietly to the pink ferret holding it in his arms and stroking its fur.

"Owen, it's a pink ferret; it came through the Rift this morning," Tosh explained.

"Okay, but why isn't it locked up?" Owen asked.

"Because Percy is harmless, plus he bonded with me," Roddy countered walking up to Owen. Holding the pink ferret close to Owen he said, "Owen, this is Percy, Percy this is Owen."

"Keep that pink, long rat away from me," Owen said. "Lord only knows what diseases it's carrying."

Roddy let Percy perch on his shoulders. "I already drew a blood sample and swabs and we ran tests. Percy's not carrying any contagions, so he's not a health threat."

"Fine, just keep it away from my Autopsy room and me," Owen replied. "I'm heading back to the hospital to check on Ianto." He left through the cogwheel door.

"Is it just me or was Owen slightly freaked out by Percy?" Gwen asked.

"I wouldn't say Percy freaked Owen out, but I don't think he liked him," Tosh replied.

Gwen got up and walked over to Roddy and petted Percy. "How could anyone not like such a lovable creature such as you, Percy?" she crooned scratching Percy behind his ear. Percy closed his eyes and leaned into Gwen's touch. "Can I hold him?" she asked.

"Sure," Roddy replied, bending down a little so Gwen could take Percy off his shoulders. Percy snuggled against Gwen's chest and had a blissful expression on his face as Gwen oohed and awed over him. Roddy felt his mobile start vibrating and answered the call. "Hi Jack, what's up?" he asked. Listening to Jack he glanced over at Tosh before replying, "Sure, we can come over now, see you in about fifteen minutes. Bye." He looked at Gwen and said, "Jack wants Tosh and me to bring him another change of clothes. Will you be okay by yourself for awhile, Gwen?"

Gwen was sitting at her station with Percy asleep in her lap. "I'll be fine, besides I have Percy to keep me company while you're gone," she replied.

"Good," Roddy said. "Tosh, I'll just pop down into Jack's bunker and get a change of clothes for him."

"Sounds like a plan," Tosh said putting on her jacket and getting her coat. "I'll meet you at my car."

* * *

**Note from socalrose:** Sorry, chapter's a little short, but another chapter will be posted tomorrow. Comments and questions are always welcome!


	10. Tastes Like

**Chapter Summary:** Hospital food, a visit from Roddy and Tosh and a question from Jack.

Recommend you read We Worked Together (the story can be accessed through my profile - socalrose) before reading this story because it's a **sequel** to **We worked Together**.

This chapter is PG.

Characters: Jack, Ianto, Tosh, Roddy, Gwen, and Owen

* * *

**Tastes Like . . . **

"Come on Ianto, just a few more spoonfuls," Jack said trying to coax Ianto to eat some more of his soup.

"No, it tastes like cat piss," Ianto said refusing to take one more mouthful.

"It's not that bad," Jack said.

"You try it then," Ianto countered. Trying to placate Ianto, Jack took a spoonful of soup and managed to swallow it with a grimace.

"Oh god, that's awful," Jack said putting the bowl down and taking a sip of water to get rid of the taste in his mouth. "I'm so sorry I made you eat that garbage."

"Good thing we brought lunch with us," Tosh said entering the room. "Here are the clean clothes you asked for, Jack," she said handing the overnight bag to him before going over and kissing Ianto on his forehead. "It's good to see you awake, Ianto. How are you feeling?"

"Alive at least," Ianto replied.

"We have something which will make you feel better," Roddy said putting some takeout bags on the countered. "You're on liquids and soft foods today, right?" he asked while pulling containers out of the bags.

"Yeah, but the food is awful; even Jack agrees," Ianto replied.

"Well, I can guarantee you'll like this," Roddy replied. "We stopped by the little Italian place you recommended to us awhile back and picked up chicken soup with a little pizzazz and some sorbet for dessert." Roddy handed the soup to Jack. "Try some."

Jack fed a spoonful to Ianto. The soup was fantastic. "That's good," Ianto said smiling accepting more spoonfuls from Jack. They chatted about finding the pink ferret in the park and how it bonded with Roddy while Jack helped Ianto finish eating the soup. Tosh fed Ianto the sorbet while Jack ate his own lunch, a pasta salad.

"That was good, thank you," Ianto said.

"You're welcome," Tosh replied.

"Really appreciate what you're all doing to help out," Jack said putting the empty food containers back in the bag. "Roddy, I have a real big favor to ask," he said.

"What is it, Jack?"

"I want to stay by Ianto's side as much as possible while he's recovering," Jack said while standing by Ianto's bed and carding his fingers through Ianto's hair. "Problem is it makes the team two men short. I could ask UNIT for help, but"

"But they're UNIT," Ianto said quietly.

Jack smiled at Ianto and said, "Exactly, which is why we're hoping you'll agree to work for Torchwood full time at least until Ianto's back to full strength." Jack locked eyes with Roddy trying to gauge his reaction. He hoped Roddy would at least consider the idea, because Gwen was right – he'd be an ideal addition to the team even if it was temporary.

Roddy gazed at Jack while he considered the idea. It could work, but he'd have to stop working for Rhys and how would Tosh feel about it? "I want to help Jack, I really do, but I don't know; what do you think Tosh?" he asked.

"Honestly? I'm a little scared – it's Torchwood after all," Tosh began, "But we worked well together during the Weevil hunt and this morning in the park. You'd do a fantastic job, but it really needs to be your decision and I'll support you whatever you decide."

He thought about it for a moment. "I'll need to talk to Rhys first, explain the situation to him," Roddy said coming to a decision.

"So you'll work with us?" Jack asked wanting confirmation.

"Yeah, I'll work with you – but only until Ianto's fully recovered, agreed?" Roddy replied.

Jack grinned. "Agreed," he replied pulling Roddy into a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Roddy replied before pulling away. "I'd better go talk to Rhys right now. There's a new driver who's been working part time for Rhys and I'm certain he'd be willing to work more hours. May I borrow your car, Tosh?" he asked.

"Sure; I want to stay and visit awhile longer, so just pick me up when you're done," Tosh said. Roddy kissed her goodbye and left to see Rhys.

Owen came in to check on Ianto and told Jack he had made arrangements for Jack to use the doctor's shower room. "Figured you'd want a proper shower by now; why don't you shower while Tosh and I are here to keep Ianto company," Owen suggested. He told Jack where the shower room was and Jack left taking his overnight bag with him.

"Now, let's see how you're doing Teaboy." Owen spent the next five minutes checking Ianto's vital signs, asking questions and examining his wound. "Right," he said scribbling notes in Ianto's chart, "You're doing really well all things considered, so I'm going to have the nurse remove your catheter this afternoon and then I want you to get up and have a short walk up and down the hall. The sooner we have you moving around the better to prevent complications."

"What about the PCA machine?" Ianto asked.

"You get to keep the PCA machine one more day and then I'm taking you off of it and switching you to oral pain medication. Never a good idea to keep anyone on the heavy duty pain medication too long," Owen replied. Tucking the chart under his arm he said, "I'm going to go over your chart with the nurse and then I'm heading back over to the Hub; I've got a lot of reports to write. Be back to check on you this evening."

"I almost forgot to tell you, Roddy is going to work with us full time until Ianto is well enough to come back to work," Tosh said.

"That's good because I was not looking forward to the next six weeks with just three of us trying to handle the work load," Owen said. "I best get back and give Gwen a break. See you lot later." After Owen left, Ianto felt a cough coming on, so he grabbed the little pillow and held it against his chest. He coughed and felt it jar his ribcage and every suture the surgeons had used to repair the bullet damage to his chest. The pain wasn't quite as bad as the last time, but it hurt enough to make his eyes tear. Ianto pressed the PCA button and felt the pain medication start to work a couple of minutes later.

"Are you alright?" Tosh asked concerned.

Ianto nodded as he stopped clutching the pillow against his chest and put it back down on the bed. "Owen was right, holding the pillow against my chest helps, but it still hurts," he said looking at Tosh. There was something different about his best friend; her eyes seemed to sparkle and she seemed – happy. "There's something different about you Tosh," Ianto said. "What's changed?"

Tosh smiled; "Roddy told me he loves me," she replied and blushed

"Really – when did this happen?" Ianto asked.

"Last night," Tosh replied. "He fell asleep right after; when I woke up this morning I was afraid it was all a dream, so I asked him if he meant it . . ."

"And?" Ianto said his eyebrows raised in a question.

"And he said, 'I love you, Toshiko Sato, with all of my heart and soul,'" she replied with a big smile.

"That's wonderful, Tosh" he replied. "Jack did you hear that?" Ianto asked Jack as he came into the room.

"No," Jack said as he put the overnight bag down on the floor. "What?"

"Roddy told me he loves me," Tosh said.

Jack grinned and hugged Tosh. "Fantastic! I'm so happy for you both!" he said. Tosh's mobile started ringing and she took it out of her pocket.

"It's Roddy," she said answering the phone. "Hi Roddy, are you back? Yes he's here; sure hold on," she handed Jack her mobile. "He wants to talk to you," she said.

"Roddy, what's up?" Jack asked.

"I talked with Rhys," Roddy began, "Apparently Gwen had already talked to him about me possibly working with you and he's all for it. So it's all sorted and the new guy will take over my job today."

"That's great, Roddy. I'll have Gwen prepare the paperwork," Jack replied. "We really appreciate you doing this for us – thanks." Jack handed the mobile back to Tosh.

"I'll be right down, luv. Bye." Tosh said and ended the call. She picked up the overnight bag. "Well, I better get going," she said. "We'll check on you later." Tosh kissed Ianto on the forehead.

"Rift permitting," Ianto said.

"Rift permitting," Tosh agreed.

* * *

**Note from socalrose:** Reviews please!


	11. Behind a Closed Door

Recommend you read **We Worked Together** (the story can be accessed through my profile - socalrose) before reading **this story** because **it's a** **sequel** to **We worked Together**.

This chapter is **PG-13**.

**Story Summary:** Tosh continues to help Roddy recover from the abuse he suffered at Stanton's hands. Jack and Ianto continue to define their relationship and deal with the Rift.

**Chapter Summary:** Ianto is in the hospital recovering from a gunshot wound and Jack is taking care of him. Just when things seemed to be getting better . . . .

**Characters**: Jack, Ianto, Owen, and Nurse Janet

**  
***************************************

**Behind a Closed Door**

"All I'm saying is it was wrong to put something like that up there," Ianto complained.

"Well, at least you had pain medication," Jack said.

Ianto rolled his eyes; "That's not the point; it's an exit not an entrance! Besides it took forever to pull it out," he complained.

"Come on, Ianto, it's not the first time you've had a catheter pulled out before," Jack countered. Jack was walking alongside Ianto as he slowly walked up and down the hallway. Ianto was leaning on Jack's arm and Jack was also wheeling the PCA machine along, its IV bags slightly swaying from the pole. "Okay, I think that's enough for the first walk. Let's get you back to your room."

"It's about bloody time," Ianto sighed sounding tired. Their return trip was interrupted by a scream.

"Oh my god – he's dead!" Turning the corner, they saw a young nurse in hysterics outside a supply room. Patients and visitors were wandering out of their rooms to see what the commotion was all about.

"Who's dead, a patient?" Jack tried to ask the nurse.

Nurse Janet arrived and quickly assessed the scene. She looked into the supply room and saw a male nurse on the floor of the supply room. Kneeling down she felt for a pulse and found none and noticed the body was cold to the touch. Janet stood up and closed and locked the supply room. Turning around she said to the crowd, "Alright, move along; there's nothing here to see. Please return to your rooms." The crowd dispersed as instructed.

Jack was holding the sobbing nurse with one arm and supporting Ianto, who was looking a little pale, with the other arm.

"Here, Captain, let me take care of her," Nurse Janet said pulling the young nurse away from Jack. "I think you need to get Ianto back to his room, he's looking a bit peaked."

Jack nodded putting his arm gently around Ianto's waist to give his better support. "Come and talk to me after you get her taken care of?" Jack asked Nurse Janet.

She looked him in the eye and nodded. "Of course, Captain," Janet replied. "Come along Nancy; let's get you a nice cup of tea."

"He's dead," Nancy sobbed.

"I'm afraid so, dear, but let's get you taken care of first, alright?" Nurse Janet replied putting her arm around the younger nurse and guiding her down the hall to the nurses' station.

Jack helped Ianto back to the room and got him settled back into bed.

"I wonder what happened," Ianto said quietly.

"I'm not sure," Jack replied carding his fingers through Ianto's hair. "I couldn't really see the body from where I was standing, but the look on Nurse Janet's face doesn't bode well. She agreed to come and talk to me, so we'll find out shortly."

"Find out what?" Owen asked as he walked into the room.

"There a dead man in the supply room down at the end of the hall and he's a nurse not a patient," Jack replied.

"Christ, that's all we need," Owen said in disgust. There was a knock on the door before Nurse Janet entered with cups of tea for everyone.

"Doctor Harper, Captain, Ianto," she said in greeting. "I thought we could all do with a cup of tea, especially Ianto." They all murmured their thanks and accepted the tea.

"How's the young nurse doing? Nancy, wasn't it?" Jack asked taking a sip of his tea.

"Nancy's doing a little better; poor girl's had a proper fright," Nurse Janet replied.

"What exactly happened?" Owen asked.

"Ianto and I were returning to his room when we heard a scream," Jack began, "When we turned the corner we found Nancy in hysterics outside of the supply room shouting that someone was dead."

Janet continued saying, "I arrived to investigate the incident and went into the supply room and found Jarrod, one of our male nurses, on the floor dead and his skin was cold to the touch. I've called security to come up and investigate, but I think perhaps you, Dr. Harper, and your Captain should take a look as well."

"Why should we investigate?" Owen asked.

Janet took another sip of her tea and thought for a moment before answering. "Before I started working here I was a nurse for UNIT for twenty years," she said. "I was part of the medical team sent to CanaryWharf and later aboard the Valiant," she added, glancing briefly at Jack. "Suffice to say I've seen some very bizarre and even horrible things and my gut instincts are telling me something's wrong about Jarrod's death. It's not a natural death and I'm not sure he was killed by a human. I'd just feel better if you would take a look. Hopefully I'm wrong."

Jack put down his cup. "I hope you are too, but just in case," he held out his hand for her keys.

Janet smiled and handed her keys to Jack. "It's the key marked F28; the security guard's name is Timothy and he's expecting you."

"Would you please stay with Ianto until we get back?" Jack asked.

"Of course, Captain," Nurse Janet replied.

Jack turned to Ianto and said quietly, "I have to go check this out; if it was at the other end of the hospital, I wouldn't be so concerned perhaps, but"

"It's too close to my room. I understand your concern, Jack; go and check it out, but hurry back," Ianto said squeezing Jack's hand.

"I will," Jack replied giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Come on Owen; let's check out the crime scene."

They found Timothy waiting for them standing guard outside the supply room. Timothy was a tall skinny, young man with a prominent Adam's apple which bobbed up and down when he swallowed.

"Timothy, I'm Captain Jack Harkness and this is Dr. Owen Harper," Jack said shaking Timothy's hand.

"I'm glad to see you sirs," Timothy said. "No one told me I'd have to deal with dead bodies on this job; I'm supposed to be just a door shaker really."

"You work in a hospital," Owen commented. "You must see dead bodies everyday."

"Well, yeah, but not sprawled out on the floor of a supply room," Timothy replied.

"You've got a point there," Owen agreed. "Let's take a look, Jack. Timothy you don't have to come in with us if you don't want to."

"Thanks, I'll stand guard out here then," Timothy quickly agreed.

Jack unlocked the door and let Owen go in first. The dead man was sprawled on his back and his face was contorted in the last terrified moment of life; eyes bulging and mouth gaped open in a silent scream. Owen examined the body. "Body's cold like he's been laying here for several hours, but rigor mortis hasn't set in yet – it doesn't make sense," Owen said. He stood up and used mobile camera to take several pictures of the body's position on the floor before telling Jack, "Help me roll him on his side."

He helped Owen move the body. Once the body was on its side Owen pulled up the dead man's shirt and looked at his back. "Shit," Owen said.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

Looking at Jack, Owen replied, "There's no postmortem lividity, Jack; the man's blood should have pooled in his back and buttocks – it's not there." They lowered the body back on the ground. "I hate to say it, Jack, but," he shrugged.

"It's a case for Torchwood," Jack said.

* * *

**Note from socalrose:** Urinary catheters are used to drain the bladder during and after surgery.

Comments? Questions? Both are welcomed.


	12. Shower Touch

Recommend you read **We Worked Together** (the story can be accessed through my profile - socalrose) before reading **this story** because **it's a** **sequel** to **We worked Together**.

This chapter is **PG-13**.

**Story Summary: Jack **and **Ianto** continue to define their relationship and deal with the Rift while **Tosh** nutures her blossoming relationship with **Roddy**. No said it would be easy.

**In this chapter: " We both needed to touch, to have that physical contact . . . . " ****  
**

**Characters**: Jack, Ianto, Owen, and Nurse Janet

**  
***************************************

**Shower Touch**

Owen and Jack talked to the medical director of the hospital, hospital security and the police about the incident and informed them it was now a Torchwood investigation. The medical director agreed and assigned Nurse Janet to liaison between Torchwood and the hospital staff in addition to Janet being Ianto's private nurse for the duration of the investigation. The police just muttered something under their breath and left.

Jack had wanted to check Ianto out of the hospital, but Owen over-ruled him saying it was too soon and pointed out there would be no one at the Hub to check on him because they were all here at the hospital investigating Jarrod's death. It was Ianto who suggested they set up their command center in his hospital room and Jack had reluctantly agreed. Tosh had set up laptops on the counters and Nurse Janet had scrounged up some swivel chairs and a dry board for them to use.

"Tosh, any luck with the hospital security cameras?" Jack asked as he entered Ianto's room. He spoke quietly because Ianto was sleeping.

Shaking her head Tosh replied, "Not yet; I just got the laptops set up and now I'm logging into the hospital security cameras. It should only take a few minutes to get started."

"Once you're in start by tracking Jarrod's movements from the moment he arrived at work and see if anyone was following him,"

"Jack?" Ianto called.

He walked over and pulled the privacy curtain which blocked Ianto's bed from the rest of the room open just enough to slip in and stand beside Ianto's bed. "Sorry, we woke you up," Jack apologized.

"It's alright, I was just dozing," Ianto replied. Noticing Tosh was the only other person in the room he asked, "Where is everybody?"

"Owen went down to do the autopsy and Roddy and Gwen are taking readings and canvassing the hospital staff to see if anyone's noticed anything unusual," Jack replied. He noticed Ianto was no longer hooked up to an IV. "When did they take out the IV?" he asked.

"Just a few minutes ago," Ianto replied. "Owen's being stingy with the pain medication, the sod."

"We can't have you on the powerful stuff too long, Ianto," Nurse Janet chimed in carry a small paper cup in her hand. "Here's your oral pain medication," she said handing him the paper cup. Ianto popped the two pills into his mouth and sipped some water to make sure they went down. "Now let's take a short walk to the shower room, get you a quick shower and then you can put on those pajamas Tosh brought you, alright?"

"Are you sure he's well enough to shower?" Jack asked.

"He'll be fine Captain, I'll be there with him in case he feels wobbly," Janet assured him.

Ianto looked at her in surprise. "You mean you'll be there watching me the whole time?" he asked, a blush rising up his neck and over his face and ears.

"Of course I will be – it's for safety; we can't have you falling and hurting yourself. Besides Ianto, it's nothing I haven't seen hundreds of times," Janet replied. What she said wasn't a comfort to Ianto. He liked Nurse Janet, but she was old enough to be his mum, and he'd die of embarrassment if either one of them saw him naked.

"Can't Jack help me with my shower instead?" Ianto begged.

Shaking her head she said kindly, "Sorry, but it's against regulations."

"Nurse Janet, as the liaison to Torchwood, what if I requested to help Ianto with his shower?" Jack inquired.

Raising her eyebrows she said, "Well, I suppose that would make a difference; after all I've been told to cooperate with Torchwood while you here so why don't we compromise? We'll both walk Ianto down to the shower room and I'll stay outside while you help him shower – just in case I'm needed. Would that be satisfactory?"

Jack looked over at Ianto and saw the relief in his eyes. Smiling, Jack turned to Janet saying, "We think it is most satisfactory Nurse Janet. Thank you." They walked down to the shower room and Jack supported Ianto while Janet got the shower going.

"Everything you need is there on the bench," she said before heading towards the door. "Don't take longer than ten minutes and remember it's a shower not a shag." Jack burst into laughter at her last remark while Ianto blushed once more.

"I guess I better behave for once," Jack commented steering Ianto over to the bench. He removed Ianto's robe, hospital gown, and slippers, quickly stripped out of his own clothes and helped him into the shower with Ianto's back to the shower spray. Ianto held onto the safety hand rail to stay balanced while Jack shampooed his hair. He was in too much pain to be aroused, but Ianto still enjoyed feeling Jack's strong hands and fingers on his scalp. Jack rinsed Ianto's hair then picked up the flannel and shower gel. He gently cleaned Ianto's skin of all the hospital scents, rinsed him off and then simply held him for a moment relishing the feel of Ianto alive in his arms. He kissed Ianto softly then turned off the shower and grabbed the towels. "Feel better?" he asked Ianto as he patted him dry.

"Much better – thanks," Ianto replied.

"Captain, may I come in?" Nurse Janet asked from the other side of the door.

"Sure, we're decent," Jack replied. Nurse Janet came in and found Ianto in his pajamas bottoms sitting on the bench and Jack standing with a towel wrapped around his waist. She raised her eyebrows and gave Jack a stern look over the top of her glasses and didn't say a word. Jack tried to stare her down but couldn't; he gave her a sheepish grin and said, "I didn't want to get my clothes wet, so," and shrugged his shoulders.

"Un-uh," was all she said; secretly she was pleased they'd had sometime to reconnect – she knew the healing strength of love. "Well, let's get you back to bed now, Ianto. Usually the first shower after surgery feels great, but it tires you out."

"I am tired," Ianto agreed. Janet and Jack helped Ianto finish dressing and she walked him back to his room while Jack got dressed. By the time Jack returned to Ianto's room Janet had changed Ianto's bandaged and got him settled back into bed.

"Now promise me you'll get some rest Ianto in spite of all the comings and goings in your room and I'll bring you some solid food for dinner," Janet offered.

"Not hospital food?" Ianto asked hopefully.

"Not hospital food," Janet agreed.

Managing a small smile Ianto said, "Nurse Janet, I think I love you."

"Sorry, but I've already got a lover, thank you," she replied.

"Thank goodness," Jack said sounding relieved. "And here I thought you were trying to steal my boyfriend."

"Not my style Captain," she replied with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes. "See you boys in a little while."

Jack watched her leave, glad they had met the no-nonsense nurse with a heart of gold. Turning to Ianto he said, "When this investigation is over and you're out of here and feeling better, we are taking Nurse Janet and her partner out for a fancy dinner at a five-star restaurant."

"Absolutely," Ianto agreed. "She's worth it." Looking at his lover, Ianto reached for his hand and he intertwined his fingers with Jack's. "Thank you, for being here for me – it felt good to have you touch and hold me during my shower."

"Our shower," Jack corrected. "We both needed to touch, to have that physical contact. It was the first time since the incident when I really felt you are going to be okay. As soon as Owen says you're well enough I am taking you home. Now, get some rest because I don't want to get on Nurse Janet's bad side."

"Me either. Love you," Ianto said with a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Love you too," Jack replied.

* * *

**Note from socalrose:** Comments and questions are always welcome!


	13. Path to Death

Recommend you read **We Worked Together** (the story can be accessed through my profile - socalrose) before reading **this story** because **it's a** **sequel** to **We worked Together**.

This chapter is **PG-13**.

**Story Summary: Jack **and **Ianto** continue to define their relationship and deal with the Rift while **Tosh** nutures her blossoming relationship with **Roddy**. No one said it would be easy.

**In this chapter: **"I was able to track Jarrod's movements since he came on duty today," Tosh said playing the video back. They watched a very nervous Jarrod . . . .

* * *

**Path to Death**

Gwen was frustrated. She had talked to several nurses and come up empty. No one had seen or heard anything unusual. '_Maybe Roddy is having better luck with his interviews_,' Gwen thought and went to find him. She spotted him stepping out of a lift. "Roddy, any luck on your end?" Gwen asked.

Roddy nodded and replied, "George, the security guard on duty at the staff entrance said Jarrod seemed spooked this morning when he came on duty. He kept looking over his shoulder to the parking structure, like he was expecting to see someone there. George asked him if anything was wrong and Jarrod told him he thought he was being watched."

"And did George see anyone?" Gwen asked.

"No he didn't," Roddy replied. "Still, considering Jarrod's dead now, I'm betting he wasn't imagining he was being watch."

"Well at least it's some information," Gwen said. She looked at Roddy and noticed his jacket was partially zipped up. "Why do you have your jacket zipped up? It's not really cold in here." Something moved inside the jacket and it wasn't Roddy. "What do you have inside your jacket?" she asked.

"Not what, but who," Roddy replied. He double checked the hallway to make sure no one was around and unzipped his jacket a little bit and a sleepy Percy poked his head out blinking at the bright lights.

"You can't bring Percy into the hospital!" Gwen said.

"Well, I couldn't leave him in the SUV all day; the poor little guy was lonely," Roddy replied scratching Percy's ear. Percy closed his eyes in bliss enjoying the attention Roddy was giving him. A nurse came around the corner just then and Gwen and Roddy turned their backs to her as Roddy pushed Percy back inside his jacket. Percy gave a disgruntled squeak in protest and Gwen coughed to cover up the sound. The nurse paid them no attention and kept walking down the hall.

"Gwen, Roddy are you there" Jack's voice crackled in their ear comms.

"Yes Jack we hear you – what's up?" Gwen replied.

"Team meeting in Ianto's room," Jack replied. "Time to compare notes, kids."

"We'll be there in two minutes Jack," Gwen said.

When they arrived Ianto was watching Owen write in his medical chart and Jack was looking over Tosh's shoulder at something on one of the computer monitors. "Ianto, you look much better today," Gwen said smiling genuinely pleased he was getting better.

Ianto gave her a slight smile, "I actually feel better today – at last," he replied.

"That's only because you're actually _resting _Teaboy," Owen said tucking the medical chart under his arm. "I told you I'd be able to tell if you and the Captain did more than snogging."

"Oi – I am in the room, Owen," Jack said glaring at Owen.

Owen was unimpressed. "Well, bully for you; if you continue to behave I'll give you a gold star when we get back to the Hub," he said.

Before Jack could reply Tosh jumped in with, "Now that we're all here why don't we share what we know with one another and see if we can make any sense out of it."

"I'd like to sit in a chair for awhile; my arse is getting numb lying in this bed all day," Ianto complained. Jack moved a chair over by Tosh's laptop, helped Ianto out of bed, dressed him in his robe and settled Ianto in the chair.

"Better?" Jack asked Ianto.

"Much better, thanks," Ianto replied. Jack leaned down and chastely kissed Ianto on the lips. Ianto realized he was comfortable with Jack kissing him in front of the others now and wondered why.

"Owen, why don't you start with your autopsy report?" Jack suggested.

"Alright, but what is that noise?" Owen asked. Everyone stopped talking and listened. It was a strange, sort of muffled noise.

It was Jack who figured it out. A big grin spread across his face as he looked at Roddy, who was trying to look innocent. "Where is he?" Jack asked.

"Where's who?" Ianto asked confused.

Gwen nudged Roddy; "Go on, Jack's already figured it out," she said. Roddy looked at Jack and smiled as he unzipped his jacket and gently pulled Percy out.

"Jack meet Percy," he said and handed the ferret to him.

"Oh my god, get that long rat out of the hospital right now!" Owen exclaimed.

"Don't shout Owen," Jack said, "You'll scare Percy." Percy was busy checking Jack out, sniffing at his hands and face before snuggling against his chest.

"I can't believe you're fawning over that filthy, disgusting creature," he replied.

"It used to be only royalty could own ferrets," Jack said ignoring Owen's comment and stroking Percy's fur. "Pink ferrets like Percy are treasured in the future, because of their ability to calm and comfort, plus they're cute." Jack carried Percy over and placed him on Ianto's lap. At first Ianto only stared at the ferret; he expected it to scramble over him like it had with Jack and he was afraid it would accidently injure him. Percy surprised him by sitting still his head tilted to one side, quietly observing Ianto. Jack was right about Percy being cute with his pastel pink fur and sky blue eyes plus that sound it was making was pleasing to Ianto's ear. Ianto tentatively reached his hand down and stroked its fur finding it soft beneath his fingers. Percy closed his eyes and leaned into Ianto's hand. Ianto smiled at Jack. "Do pink ferrets always make that sound?" he asked.

"Not all the time, but usually when they're snuggling or playing; the sound is called _dooking_," Jack answered.

They watched Ianto and Percy for a moment and then Jack refocused. "So Owen, what did you find out from the autopsy?"

"Not much to tell really; he died from blood loss – not a drop of blood left in his veins," Owen stated. He stepped over to the dry board and wrote:

**Mechanism of death** – Bled out

**Questions:**

Killed in supply room or elsewhere?

Where's the blood?

Who? – Person or persons unknown

Did victim have enemies?

Was **J** a one off or just the first victim?

They all studied the board for a moment after Owen finished writing. "I don't remember seeing any obvious wounds which would account for him bleeding out," Jack said.

"There was only one wound," Owen replied adding the information on the dry board:

**Wounds** – one puncture wound on the neck (carotid artery)

"One puncture wound, not two?" Ianto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just one which rules out vampires unless we have a one-fanged vampire running around the hospital," Owen replied chuckling at his own lame joke. No one noticed Jack and Roddy exchange concerned looks.

"Everyone we talked to said Jarrod was well liked and his background check came back squeaky clean," Gwen reported. "I'd say he had no personal enemies at least."

Tosh, who had continued to view video feed from the hospital's security cameras said, "Jack, I've found something all of you need to see." They gathered around the two computer monitors Tosh had set up.

"What is it, Tosh?" Jack asked. He rested his hand on Ianto's shoulder as he looked at the monitor. Percy was sound asleep on Ianto's lap.

"I was able to track Jarrod's movements since he came on duty today," Tosh said playing the video back. They watched a very nervous Jarrod walk through the staff entrance and talk to George the security guard. George looked outside, shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. He talked briefly to Jarrod. Jarrod walked away obviously upset.

"That confirms what George told you," Gwen said to Roddy who nodded in agreement.

"He's spooked," Ianto commented.

"Yes he is," agreed Tosh. "Here's Jarrod three hours later." Tosh played a video of Jarrod coming out of a patient's room. He stood in the hallway for a couple of minutes writing in a medical chart when he was startled, dropped the medical chart on the ground, slapped his hand over his neck and spun around to see who was behind him only to discover no one was behind him. In fact, there was no one in the hallway at all. He took several deep breaths, rubbed his neck and picked up the chart with shaky hands. The monitor switched to another video showing Jarrod entering the supply room on the floor where Ianto's room was located. The door to the supply room closed behind him only to be wrenched opened by invisible hands. They saw Jarrod turn around to see who had opened the door puzzled that once again no one was visible. As the door slowly closed they saw a shadow appear and solidify into a solid form in front of Jarrod's horrified eyes just as the door snapped shut. Tosh jumped the video ahead by ten minutes so they could see the door open again as if by its own accord displaying Jarrod sprawled on the floor dead.

"Bloody hell," Gwen gasped. "You mean to tell me he drained the blood out of poor Jarrod in ten minutes? Is that even possible?"

"Apparently it is possible," Owen replied. "What gets me is no one heard him scream and there were no signs of a struggle either. Maybe I wasn't too far off on the one-fanged vampire idea. Is that what we're dealing with here, Jack – an invisible vampire?"

"Not exactly," Jack answered. "I'm pretty sure we're dealing with a Plasmavore."

"What the hell is a Plasmavore?" Gwen asked.

"A Plasmavore is similar to a vampire. It must have fallen through the Rift," Jack replied. "But they're not invisible, so he must be using some sort of device."

"Perception filter maybe," Roddy suggested.

Jack shook his head and asked Tosh to replay the moment the figure appeared in front of Jarrod. "Looks more like a cloaking device," he said.

"That takes more power," Roddy commented. "Cloaking device or perception filter; either way, it's bad news – very bad news."

* * *

**Note from socalrose:** Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story. Lots of real life getting in the way right now. Please let me know what you think of this chapter - Thanks!


	14. It's in the Bank

Recommend you read **We Worked Together** (the story can be accessed through my profile - socalrose) before reading **this story** because **it's a** **sequel** to **We worked Together**.

This chapter is **PG-13**.

**Story Summary: Jack **and **Ianto** continue to define their relationship and deal with the Rift while **Tosh** nutures her blossoming relationship with **Roddy**. No one said it would be easy.

**In this chapter: **"Fine, but you stay behind us and if either of us tells you to run, then you run – got it?" Tosh said.

* * *

**It's in the Bank**

Tosh tweaked the computer program until she was satisfied. "There – all done," she said.

"So what exactly did you do?" Gwen asked as she handed Tosh her dinner. Jack had arranged for Nurse Janet to get dinner for everyone since she had planned on bringing Ianto some non-hospital food like she had promised him she would. Janet brought in baked chicken with rice pilaf, fresh fruit, and sticky toffee pudding for afters.

"I've programmed everyone's PDA to detect any alien power sources in the hospital," Tosh replied before eating some chicken. It was nice to eat a regular dinner for a change instead of takeout food. The team ate and made small talk. Percy was extremely interested in Ianto's dinner before Roddy scooped the ferret up and placed him on the floor. Roddy sat down on the floor and opened a container of fresh diced chicken. Percy got all excited when he smelled the chicken and started jumping about making dooking sounds until Roddy placed the container on the floor. The ferret pounced on the container with glee and gobbled up his own dinner. Ianto and the others laughed at Percy's antics.

The remnants of dinner were stowed away in the takeout bags and Jack briefed the team on the plan. "The plan's simple; in teams of two armed with your PDAs you'll scan every floor for an alien power source. Bullets and tasers will slow the plasmavore down, but it won't kill it."

"What will kill it Jack? Wooden stakes?" Gwen asked half joking. A nervous chuckle ran through the team.

"Unfortunately not," Jack replied. "You can kill a plasmavore by decapitation or by shooting it with one of these." Jack opened a case Roddy had brought back from the Hub. Inside three pistol-like weapons lay in their fitted slots. "These are, for want of a better term laser guns. You activate them by pressing this green button and fire the weapon the same way you fire your guns," he explained. "Remember they have a finite power supply, so use them only when you've got the plasmavore in your sights." He looked at Ianto and then at the rest of the team. "We don't know if this plasmavore is young or old; if it's young it will be physically strong. I'm inclined to think it's old, because it's using a cloaking device and some sort of weapon which prevents its victim from screaming and fighting back. Don't get separated from your partner and keep your comms on at all times. I know I should be out there helping you find,"

"No, Jack, you need to stay here and protect Ianto," Gwen countered.

"She's right," Owen agreed. "You won't be able to focus on the job properly; you'd be worrying about Ianto the whole time. Right here is where you need to be."

They all nodded in agreement. Jack was overwhelmed by their concern and understanding. His voice was rough when he said, "I can't say it often enough, Ianto and I appreciate everything you've all done to help us since the incident at the clinic – it means a lot to both of us. Please be careful out there; the job's not done until everyone goes home safe, alright?"

"Works for me," Owen said. "Come on Gwen; let's go get us a Plasmavore. We'll start on the ground floor and work up."

"Fine, but I get the laser pistol," replied Gwen grabbing one from the case.

"Why do you get the laser pistol?" Owen complained.

Gwen smiled; "because I'm not trigger happy like you, plus I'm a better shot," she replied.

"Pushy Welsh woman," Owen muttered stalking out of the room followed by Gwen.

"I guess we should start on the top floor and work our way down," Tosh said to Roddy.

"Here," Jack said handing one pistol to Tosh. He tried to hand the other one to Roddy, but Roddy refused.

"Keep one for yourself, Jack; you may need it," Roddy said.

"You're right, thanks," Jack replied attaching the holster to his belt.

"Is it alright to leave Percy here or do you want me to take him with us?" Roddy asked. Hearing his name Percy raised his head briefly from Ianto's lap, yawned and snuggled closer to Ianto.

Ianto smiled at Percy and stroked his pink fur. "I think Percy and I are both ready for a nap," he said yawning too.

"That's settled then," Tosh said smiling. "We'll check in with you every 30 minutes Jack," she added. She and Roddy left the room leaving Ianto, Jack and Percy behind.

"Napping in the chair is not good for you so let's get you and Percy back to bed," Jack said. He picked Percy up and helped Ianto get settled into bed and placed Percy down on the bed. Percy immediately made himself comfortable by Ianto's side and went to sleep. Jack leaned over and kissed Ianto. "Get some rest, love," he said.

"I will," Ianto replied his eyes already closing. Jack turned most of the lights off and pulled the privacy curtain around Ianto's bed. He sat down by the computers and started monitoring the team's progress as they searched for one invisible Plasmavore.

* * *

"Gwen, Owen, find anything yet?" Jack asked over the comms. He'd been checking in with both teams practically every 10 minutes which was starting to irritate some team members.

Rolling his eyes, Owen replied, "Jack you're worse than a little kid; any minute I expect you to start chanting 'Are we there yet? Are we there yet?' I'm tired and I have one nerve left and you're standing on it!"

There was silence for only a moment before Jack said, "So that's a 'No?'"

Before Owen said something he'd regret Gwen answered, "I'm afraid so Jack. We're finding trace amounts from an alien power source, but it's not getting any stronger than that. It's like the plasmavore came through here at some point, but it was a while ago."

"Alright," Jack replied with a frustrated sigh. "Let me know if the readings get stronger."

"You'll know the moment we find something," Gwen promised.

Nurse Janet dropped off the medical charts in the medical records department, turned off the lights and headed back to the lift. Walking down the corridor she turned the corner and ran into Roddy and Tosh. "Bloody hell – you damn near gave me a heart attack!" Janet said once she got her breath back.

"Sorry," gasped Roddy just as frightened as Janet. "We didn't expect anyone up here this evening."

"Obviously," she replied, "Mind pointing your weapons in some other direction?"

Roddy and Tosh pointed their weapons away from Janet. "And sorry about that as well," Roddy added. "Let us escort you to the lift and then we'll finish searching this floor."

The three of them headed to the lift. "Hold up, Roddy," Tosh said stopping and looking at the readings on her PDA. "I'm getting a stronger reading on an alien power source, coming from that direction," she said pointing down another corridor.

"Janet, what's down that corridor?" Roddy asked.

"Just the blood bank; why would it go there now when it's already attacked Jarrod?" Janet asked.

"I don't know; hiding out perhaps?" Roddy countered. He tapped his comms; "Jack, we're on the seventh floor and Tosh is getting stronger readings on an alien power source coming from the blood bank. We're going to check it out."

"Keep your comms open; I want to hear everything. Be careful," Jack replied.

"Will do," Roddy replied. Looking back at Janet he said, "We'll wait for you to get in the lift and then Tosh and I will go investigate."

"You don't know for certain the alien is in there, it could just be a power source left behind. No, I'm safer staying with you two," Janet argued.

"Fine, but you stay behind us and if either of us tells you to run, then you run – got it?" Tosh said. Nurse Janet nodded in agreement.

They all quietly walked down the corridor to the double doors marked with the sign Blood Bank.

"I'll go in first," Roddy said "and then you follow me in Tosh since you've got the laser gun."

"But you could get attacked," Tosh argued.

"Yes I could, which is exactly why you follow me with the weapon which can kill the creature," Roddy countered. "Trust me Tosh; I'm not playing the hero or the sacrificial lamb here. I fully expect you to come in and save my arse, alright?"

Tosh hesitated for a moment before saying, "Alright, but I don't like it."

Roddy smiled and kissed her. "I know – wish me luck," he replied before going in. The lights were on in the room. Refrigeration units with glass doors displaying rows of blood bags lined the walls of the room in addition to a counter in the center of the room with a computer terminal and some other equipment sitting on top of it. Roddy had his gun in his left hand pointed at the room and his PDA in the other. He couldn't get a lock on the power source. Looking around the room he saw no movement, but that wasn't surprising. He noticed some empty blood bags on the floor in front of a refrigeration unit. "I can't tell if the plasmavore is still in the room, but it must have been here; there's some empty blood bags on the floor," he reported over his comms.

"Are you able to lock onto the power source?" Tosh asked. She heard no reply. "Talk to me Roddy – what's going on?" A chill of fear ran down her spine. Briefly glancing at the nurse behind her she said, "Janet – run." Tosh turned back to the double door in front of her. "Jack, Roddy's not responding – I'm going in."

"Owen and Gwen, get up to the seventh floor blood bank Tosh needs back up now!" Jack shouted into their comms.

"On our way," Owen replied.

Tosh burst through the double doors and found Roddy sprawled on the floor his face full of pain and fear, but unable to make a sound or move his arms or legs. She couldn't see his assailant. Was the creature in front of Roddy or beside Roddy? If she fired the weapon now she couldn't be certain she'd hit the creature or Roddy. Tosh hesitated.

Suddenly from behind her a weapon fired and two metal prongs from a taser embedded into something invisible in front of Roddy. Sparks flew and with something akin to a strobe light effect a humanoid form appeared in front of Tosh's eyes finally giving her a target and she fired.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading! Comments and questions are lovely and always welcome!! For those of you who want to see what a pink ferret looks like, check out my LJ account (socalrose)


	15. Insufficient Damage Control

Recommend you read **We Worked Together** (the story can be accessed through my profile - socalrose) before reading **this story** because **it's a** **sequel** to **We worked Together**.

This chapter is **PG-13**.

**A note from socalrose:** Hi, it's me again. Here's the latest chapter. I'm trying to write my fic for **reel_torchwood**, so it will take longer than usual for me to update this story. Please bear with me -- thanks!

---------

**Story Summary: Jack **and **Ianto** continue to define their relationship and deal with the Rift while **Tosh** nutures her blossoming relationship with **Roddy**. No one said it would be easy.

**In this chapter: **"You fired the taser," Tosh realized.

_Damage control_** – **is the term used in the Merchant Marine, maritime industry and navies for the emergency controlof situations which may endanger the crew and the ship.

* * *

**Insufficient Damage Control**

The plasmavore was dead, evaporated by the laser gun. Tosh rushed to kneel by Roddy who was still in pain and unable to move.

"Tosh – report!" Jack shouted over her ear comms.

Tosh responded, "The plasmavore is dead, but Roddy is unable to move his limbs or speak." A metallic glint at the base of Roddy's throat caught her eye. "There's a small device attached at the base of Roddy's throat; it might be the device which is paralyzing him."

"Tosh, this is Owen, we're about two minutes from your location. Don't remove the device yet until we've scanned it and know how to safely remove it. Does he have any other injuries?" he asked. Owen sounded like he was getting into a lift.

"I'm not sure," Tosh replied. She hated seeing Roddy in pain and she was concerned for him. A calm reassuring hand touched her arm. Nurse Janet was kneeling beside her.

"It's alright – just breathe," she said to Tosh. "I'll check him for other injuries."

Before she could stop herself, Tosh blurted out, "I thought I told you to run?"

"Yes you did," Janet agreed starting to do a visual check of Roddy first for injuries. "I kept out of the way until I realized you didn't know where the creature was and thought I'd better help."

"You fired the taser," Tosh realized.

"Seemed the best thing to do and I knew it wouldn't kill Roddy," Janet stated in a matter of fact manner. "Fortunately it worked." She stopped when she noticed something partially hidden on Roddy's neck. "Roddy, I need to turn your neck just a little bit," she said calmly. Using both her hands she ever so gently turned Roddy's head just enough to see an object sticking out of his neck. The item sticking out of his neck look like a plastic drinking straw! Tosh gasped in surprise and looked at Janet who shook her head slightly. "It's alright, Roddy, you're going to be fine," Nurse Janet said in a reassuring voice. "Tosh, stay with Roddy while I go meet Dr. Harper at the lift alright?" The look she gave Tosh relayed her concern about Roddy's unique injury and she obviously wanted to inform Owen about the situation without alarming Roddy further.

"Sure," Tosh replied. Nurse Janet exited through the double doors to go meet Owen. Realizing she still held the laser gun, Tosh powered it off and put it away. Running her fingers through Roddy's hair she said, "I don't know whether I should kiss you or hit you." Roddy was able to at least move his eyes and look at her. "I know you didn't plan on being attacked, but you were attacked and I froze; if Janet hadn't fired her taser . . ." her voice trailed away at a loss for words.

"_It's the damn plasmavore's fault, not yours, Tosh_," Roddy thought wishing he could talk and reassure her. He'd known there was a good chance he'd get attacked which was exactly why he'd gone into the room first – to protect Tosh. It happened so fast; one minute he was standing then an invisible hand placed the metal disc at the base of his throat and he couldn't move. The plasmavore had lowered him to the floor, turned his neck and had just stabbed him in the neck with something when Tosh had barged through the double doors. "_It hurts so bad, Tosh_" he thought and took what comfort he could get from Tosh carding her fingers through his hair and kissing his lips gently.

Owen and Nurse Janet came into the room. Tosh got out of Owen's way so he could kneel down next to Roddy. "Here's another fine mess you've gotten yourself into, Roddy" Owen said with a slight smile. I see you can move your eyes; that's good because we can communicate. I want you to blink once for 'yes' and twice for 'no.' Can you move anything else besides your eyes?" he asked.

Two blinks.

"Are you in pain?"

One blink.

"I'll give you something for the pain as soon as I can. Gwen is bringing my kit up with the Bekaran scanner. I need to scan the metal disc and the object embedded in your neck so I can figure out the safest way to remove them. You're doing fine; just hang in there a few more minutes."

One blink.

"Owen, what's Roddy's condition?" Jack asked over the comms. He sounded frustrated and concerned.

"Be right back Roddy," Owen said. He stood up and walked out of the room to talk to Jack. Tosh returned to Roddy's side.

"Jack," Owen began once he was out in the corridor, "The metal disc and the plastic straw-like device in Roddy's neck have you ever seen or heard of the devices?"

"Not the metal disc, but the plasmavore uses the device in the neck to drain the blood out of the victim obviously. It's not just a plastic straw though; it has a built-in valve which keeps the blood from coming out until the plasmavore starts drinking from it," Jack replied.

"So when I try to remove it Roddy could bleed to death," Owen muttered. "I'll need to have a suture tray and bandages ready to go when I remove the device."

"Are you're going to scan his neck before you try removing it?' Jack asked.

"No, Jack I thought I'd just yank on the damn thing and see what happens," Owen snapped. "Of course I'm going to scan it first."

"Calm down Owen, I was just going to say when you scan it you may find it hasn't punctured the carotid artery. Tosh did interrupt the plasmavore after all," Jack calmly said. "I'm not questioning your abilities as a medic."

Taking a deep breath Owen paused before saying, "Yeah, I know you're not. It's just been a shitty week." The lift pinged announcing its arrival on their floor. Gwen stepped out pushing a gurney with Owen's medical kit and a containment box lying on top of it. "Gwen's arrived; I've got to go," he said.

"Let me know the minute you've removed the devices off of Roddy," Jack said.

"Will do," he replied before helping Gwen with the gurney and equipment. "Gwen when we go in the room I need you to not say anything about the object sticking out of Roddy's neck; I don't need him panicking alright?" Gwen nodded and took a deep cleansing breath before they went into the room. The minute they were inside Gwen's eyes practically popped out of her head when she saw the plastic straw sticking out of Roddy's neck. A look from Owen reminded her to say nothing. Taking the Bekaran scanner out of his kit Owen traded places with Tosh once again. "Roddy do you remember I used this scanner on you after Ianto punched you?

Roddy blinked once.

"Good. I'm just going to scan both devices to determine how they're attached to you so I can figure out the best way to remove them. Here we go," Owen said. He started with the metal disc. The device was not embedded into Roddy's body in any way. Owen then scanned the plastic straw-like device in his neck. He could see on the scanner's display the device was near but had not penetrated the carotid artery. "We have good news; removing the devices is pretty straight forward, but I'd rather not do the procedure here on the floor. Roddy we're going to have to move you." Owen instructed the ladies on how they were going to transfer Roddy to the gurney and they moved him without a hitch.

"Now I'm going to remove the metal disc first," Owen said. "Nurse Janet, keep Roddy's head still."

"Of course Dr. Harper," Nurse Janet replied. She held Roddy's head gently but firmly in her hands.

Owen donned latex gloves and selected some forceps. "Tosh, hold Roddy's hands and Gwen open the containment box and stand near enough so I can put the disc inside. Roddy when I remove the disc you should be able to move, but I need you to stay still until after I remove the device in your neck." Once everyone was ready, Owen used the forceps to grasp the disc. The minute it lost contact with Roddy's body he was no longer paralyzed. He gripped Tosh's hands and forced himself to stay still despite the pain he was in. Owen placed the device inside the containment box. "One down and one to go," he said breathing a little easier.

"Jack, stop pacing you're wearing me out," Ianto said. Ever since he heard Jack say Tosh needed back up he'd been wide awake. Now he watched Jack pace back and forth waiting for news about Roddy. Even Percy sighed as he too watched Jack.

"Jack, Owen's removed the metal disc from Roddy and he's able to move again," Gwen said over the comms.

"That's good news, Gwen," Jack replied. "What about the device in his neck?"

"Owen's getting ready to remove it next. He's given Roddy a local anesthesia and is waiting for it to kick in first before he proceeds," Gwen answered.

"Okay, thanks for the update," Jack responded.

"Good news?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah they've removed the metal disc and Roddy isn't paralyzed, but they still have to remove the device in his neck," Jack replied resuming his pacing.

"Jack go," Ianto said.

Jack stopped pacing; "What?" he asked distractedly.

"The plasmavore's been destroyed Jack; we're not in danger anymore, but you're worried about Roddy so go ahead and go," Ianto said. "Percy and I will be just fine."

"You don't mind?" Jack asked.

"Look, you've been here non-stop since I was brought in; I'll be fine while you go and check on Roddy," Ianto reassured him.

Jack walked over to Ianto. "Thank you, I promise I won't be long," he said kissing Ianto for a moment. "Percy, you're on guard duty while I'm gone," he added stroking the ferret's head.

He headed down the corridor towards the lift not realizing he was being watched.

---------------

Owen wasn't thrilled to be operating in the blood bank, but it wasn't a good idea to move Roddy any further with the device still in his neck. He'd administered a local anesthesia near the device and was waiting a few minutes for it to take effect.

Jack was slammed against a wall and dragged into the empty shower room. He swung wildly and made contact with a solid invisible object. Something punched him in his stomach before throwing him on the floor. Jack struggled but how the hell do you fight something you can't even see? His head was bashed against the floor stunning him. A heavy weight was on top of his torso and arms effectively pinning him down. An invisible hand wrench Jack's head to the side and his shirt collar and tee shirt were ripped away exposing his throat. He felt something stabbed into his neck. Jack started to scream but a towel was shoved into his mouth effectively gagging him.

Everything was ready. Tosh was holding Roddy's hands to comfort him and Gwen was holding his head still although she refused to watch the procedure instead focusing her eyes on the double doors. Owen and Nurse Janet were gloved up. "Roddy you might feel pressure when I remove it, but you must stay absolutely still," Owen said. "Here we go." He grasped the device with a steady hand and pulled the device carefully out and placed it in the tray. Blood was coming out of the round wound, but it wasn't pulsing arterial blood much to everyone's relief. It took a few minutes to clean out the wound and put a few stitches in before covering it with a plaster.

Jack's blood was being sucked out so fast his entire body felt as if it was burning from the inside out. He screamed but it was pointless; no one was going to hear him. His heart was hammering in his chest trying to circulate his diminishing blood supply and his lungs were trying to oxygenate it. Both his heart and lungs shut down along with his brain as death swept over him once again.

* * *

**One more note from socalrose:** I made this chapter a little longer than usual; hope you enjoyed it. Comments and questions are always welcomed!


	16. Finding Jack

Recommend you read **We Worked Together** (the story can be accessed through my profile - socalrose) before reading **this story** because **it's a** **sequel** to **We worked Together**.

This chapter is **PG-13**.

**Story Summary:** Jack and Ianto continue to define their relationship and deal with the Rift while Tosh nurtures her blossoming relationship with Roddy. No one said it would be easy.

This chapter is rated **PG-13**.

**A note from socalrose:** Yes, I'm back at last, so . . . let's find Jack!

**In this chapter: **Roddy said, "Leave it, Gwen; she knows how to use that taser and the life she saves just might be your own."

**~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~**

**Finding Jack**

"I'm fine, Owen I don't need to be in a wheelchair," Roddy complained as they came out of the lift.

"Right, your face is always this pale and your hands are naturally shaky," Owen countered. "I agreed to let you be in the wheelchair instead of on the gurney, so just shut it." Owen and Tosh were walking along side Roddy's wheelchair which Nurse Janet was pushing followed by Gwen. They were heading towards Ianto's room when Tosh's PDA started beeping.

"That's strange," Tosh murmured looking at the readings. "I'm getting a trace of alien energy just like what we found upstairs."

"But the plasmavore is dead, you killed it," Gwen said.

Tosh looked at Gwen and then the others. "I know, which means we have a problem because the alien energy I'm picking up is very recent." It was reflex – Gwen pulled out her laser gun the same time Tosh did; Owen pulled out his gun and Roddy got out of the wheelchair and pulled his gun out as well. Nurse Janet was about to tell him to sit back down when she realized he wasn't pale anymore and his hands were steady as a rock. She'd seen it before in combat; wounded soldiers picking up their weapons ready to fight again when faced with danger. Roddy was in full fight mode. Janet parked the wheelchair against a wall and pulled out her taser.

Gwen glanced at Nurse Janet and saw the taser in her hand. "What are you doing with a taser?" she asked in a surprised voice.

"Protecting myself," Nurse Janet replied coolly. "What's it to you?" she added with a defiant look in her eyes.

Gwen was about to reply when Roddy said, "Leave it, Gwen; she knows how to use that taser and the life she saves just might be your own."

"Right then," Gwen nodded in agreement. "Bloody UNIT," she muttered under her breath.

"Bloody Torchwood," Nurse Janet countered. Gwen glanced back at the nurse and she was smiling; Gwen smiled back.

Tosh followed the energy trace; it got stronger the further they moved down the corridor until they reached the door to the shower room. "The plasmavore must have gone in there," she said pointing to the shower room door. "It may still be in there or it may have left, because the strength of the readings in there is almost the same as it is out here."

"So we check out the shower room before we continue following the energy trace out here," Gwen said. "Owen, Tosh and I will go in first," she said, "Roddy and Nurse Janet will cover our backs."

"Sounds like a plan," Owen agreed. Tosh nodded in agreement.

"Wait a second," Roddy said. He put his gun away, walked over to the lift and removed a fire extinguisher from the wall. "If the plasmavore is still in there this could make him visible," he said.

"Clever boy," Gwen said smiling. "I'll open the door, you'll give a quick blast with the extinguisher and then we'll go in. Gwen grabbed the door handle and Roddy had the fire extinguisher ready to go. Owen and Tosh were in position to follow Gwen into the room. "On my count," Gwen called. "One, two, three, GO!" She threw the door open, Roddy did a sweeping blast with the extinguisher and then stepped aside to let Gwen, Tosh, and Owen enter the room. They did glanced around the room, but saw no visible silhouette in the cloud of extinguisher.

"At least it's not in here," Gwen said. As the cloud dispersed she saw a figure on the floor, "Oh my god – Jack!" They all gasped in shock; Jack was sprawled on the floor his dead eyes wide open in agony, a dead screamed trapped in his throat never voiced because of the towel crammed into his mouth.

Owen and Gwen were by his side in a flash. A quick check for a pulse confirmed what Owen already knew; Jack was dead. He examined Jack's neck and found the telltale single puncture in his neck. "He was killed by another plasmavore. Bet there's not one drop of blood left in him just like Jarrod," Owen said. He gently closed Jack's eyes and pulled the towel from his mouth and closed it.

Gwen clasped Jack's hand in hers. "Poor Jack, he was all alone with that monster. How long before he . . . ." she remembered Nurse Janet was with them so she didn't finish her question.

"It's alright, I know about Captain Jack's uniqueness," Nurse Janet said quietly. "Dr. Harper, how long will it take him to come back from death from exsanguination?" she asked.

"It'll probably take an hour or two and he'll be in a lot of pain," Owen replied.

"He put up a fight," Roddy said pointing to the cuts and bruises on Jack's hands. "This plasmavore doesn't have the device the other one had; it surprised Jack and used brute force." Looking around the room he spotted Jack's laser gun against the far wall, went over and picked it up. "Jack didn't even have a chance to use his laser gun." Roddy paused and a thought flashed through his mind – Ianto. He looked at Tosh and saw the same thought had crossed her mind as well. "I need to check on Ianto," he said.

"I'll go with you," Tosh replied. They dashed out the door, ran to Ianto's room and burst through the door startling a dozing Ianto and Percy.

"Bloody hell!" Ianto said waking up and staring at Tosh and Roddy with their guns drawn. "Roddy, you're alright. Why are you bursting in with guns drawn?" he asked.

Owen's voice came through their ear comms "Is Ianto alright?" he asked.

"He's fine Owen," Tosh replied sighing with relief. "What do you want us to do?" she asked.

"It's best if you tell him what happened," Owen replied. "Nurse Janet went to get a gurney and we'll be bringing Jack back to Ianto's room."

"Okay Owen, we'll tell him," Tosh agreed as she holstered her laser gun.

"Tell me what – what's going on?" Ianto asked.

Putting away his gun, Roddy replied, "We just found out there's another plasmavore." He walked over to Ianto's bed and petted Percy. Looking at Ianto he said, "I'm sorry Ianto, it attacked Jack and killed him."

"Oh god," Ianto whispered hugging Percy. He closed his eyes briefly trying to control his emotions. Opening his eyes he asked, "Where is he? I need to be there when he wakes up."

"They're bringing Jack to your room Ianto," Tosh said. "It should only be a couple of minutes before they arrive."

Owen, Gwen and Nurse Janet wheeled Jack into Ianto's room on a gurney and put the gurney right against Ianto's bed. Jack was ghostly pale and his hand was cold when Ianto grasped it.

"I'm sorry Ianto, we had no idea there was more than one of those damn plasmavores," Gwen said.

"None of us thought there was more than one, Gwen," Ianto replied quietly carding his fingers through Jack's hair. "It's going to take Jack a while to recover from this one." Turning to his friends, he said, "You've got to stop it before it kills again."

"We will Ianto, I promise," Owen said. "Nurse Janet is going to stay with you and Jack. You know how Jack flails when he comes back; don't let him strike you in the chest, alright?" Ianto nodded. "Nurse Janet, you have the painkiller I ordered?" Owen asked.

Pulling a syringe out of her pocket Nurse Janet replied, "Yes Dr. Harper."

"Good. Administer it to him the moment he comes back because he'll be in tremendous pain. Make sure he rests even if you have to strap him down."

"Will do doctor," she acknowledged.

Looking at Gwen, Owen asked, "What is the game plan?"

"We'll follow the energy trace, find the plasmavore and kill it," Gwen replied.

"Simple plan – I like it," Owen replied. "Let's go boys and girls."

"Hang on a moment," Roddy said as he adjusted something under his left sleeve. He grabbed Jack's laser gun and handed it to Nurse Janet. "Push the green button to activate it, point and pull the trigger. You can fire a taser, you can handle this laser gun." he said and kissed her on the cheek which actually made her blush. "Thanks for taking care of my friends." He went to join the others waiting in the hallway.

Nurse Janet pulled Jack's boots off and placed them in a closet and covered him with a blanket. She used a flannel she had brought with her and cleaned up Jack's face, neck and hands.

"Thank you," Ianto said once she was done.

"You're welcome," she replied. "I wish I could do more for him; he's been through so much the past few months."

They waited quietly for a while. Finally Ianto worked up the nerve to ask her a question which had been preying on his mind since Jarrod's murder.

"After Jarrod's murder you mentioned some of your time with UNIT. You were aboard the Valiant?" Ianto asked. He couldn't believe he had the opportunity to talk to someone who had been there during what Jack called the Year That Never Was.

"Unfortunately, yes I was," Nurse Janet replied guardedly.

"Did you see Jack at all?" he asked.

Nurse Janet gazed at Ianto before asking her own question, "What has the Captain told you about his time aboard the Valiant?"

Ianto understood she was reluctant to share her memories because for the most part, only the Valiant survivors knew about the Year That Never Was and the rest of the world's population was better off not knowing what had happened. "Jack told me he was a prisoner of the Master, who tortured him for an entire year and how the Master brought the Toclafane from the end of the universe. The Toclafane killed ten percent of the world's population and enslaved the rest to build missiles to launch at the rest of the universe all on the Master's orders. The Doctor, Jack and Martha Jones saved the world."

"Since Jack already told you all of that, why are you asking me? What purpose would it serve?" she asked. Nurse Janet wondered what Ianto was trying to find out.

Ianto nervously carded his fingers through Jack's hair before answering quietly, "Since he's returned Jack has had terrible nightmares, at first every night but they're a little less frequent now. I'm there to calm him, but the look in his eyes right before he becomes truly aware of his surroundings – he looks so broken and lost."

"Not surprising, really considering what he went through," Janet replied. "The Master did torture Jack physically and the details you don't need to know. We were never allowed to treat Jack's wounds. Sometimes the Master would broadcast Jack's screams throughout the ship when he tortured him and I'll never forget hearing his screams," she shuddered as she remembered. Shaking away the memories Janet continued, "But all that torture didn't break Jack's spirit. What broke him was the Master killing his team, especially you, in front of his very own eyes.

I didn't really get to see Jack until after the Master was defeated. He was emaciated, his clothes were in tatters, but even then he was able to destroy the paradox machine like the Doctor told him to. It was after time reset when he collapsed. We got him to the infirmary, cleaned him up and started IVs to rehydrate him and give him nutrients. The Doctor and Martha Jones checked on him everyday even though they were busy sorting things out aboard the Valiant. Jack was unconscious for five days before his nightmares woke him up screaming. Nothing we did seem to calm him, so I ran and found the Doctor.

He and Martha ran back to sick bay with me. Jack was inconsolable and just kept saying, 'They're all dead and it's my fault.' The Doctor finally pulled up CCTV from the Hub to prove to Jack you were all alive. So that look you are talking about when he wakes up from his nightmares is the moment before he realizes you're there and you're still alive."

Ianto was silent as he gazed at Jack's face for a few moments lost in thought. "Jack had told me we were all killed," he began, "but he never told me he was forced to watch us die." He gently kissed Jack's lips. "That explains his nightmares and why he looks so sad sometimes. Oh Jack," Ianto sighed, "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you better if I had known."

"You know now," Nurse Janet said. "Captain Jack will probably be furious with me, but I don't care. You needed to know enough about what happened so you can be there for him. He's earned his right to some happiness and so have you, Ianto Jones."

Ianto smiled up at Nurse Janet, his eyes bright with tears. All he could manage to say was, "Thank you."

**~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~**

Comments or questions are always welcome!


	17. Plasmavore Deux

Recommend you read **We Worked Together** (the story can be accessed through my profile - socalrose) before reading **this story** because **it's a** **sequel** to **We worked Together**.

This chapter is **PG-13**.

**Story Summary:** Jack and Ianto continue to define their relationship and deal with the Rift while Tosh nurtures her blossoming relationship with Roddy. No one said it would be easy.

This chapter is rated **PG-13**.

**In this chapter: **"Down the darkened hallway into the storage room, how cliché is that?" Owen complained.

**~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~**

**Plasmavore Deux**

They all stared at the dead man. Owen kneeled down and quickly examined the body. "He was attacked and killed before Jack was attacked upstairs."

"How can you tell?" Gwen asked. "I mean his blood's been removed, wouldn't that affect what you'd normally find after death?"

"You're right, normally it would interfere," Owen admitted. "Fortunately, the plasmavore had to use force to subdue his victim." Turning the man's head slightly Owen explained, "See this head wound? The victim's head was slammed against the floor hard enough to fracture his skull and break the skin, so some bleeding occurred before the plasmavore removed the victim's blood. The blood has already dried. The wounds on Jack's hands were fresh; this man died a few hours ago."

"Cedric Lloyd, Maintenance," Tosh said reading the man's name badge. Her PDA emitted a soft beep. Checking the readings, Tosh pointed down the hallway, "It went that way."

"Down the darkened hallway into the storage room, how cliché is that?" Owen complained.

"Come on, let's finish this," Gwen said. They strode down the hallway to the double doors marked Storage. Roddy had the fire extinguisher ready. "We do it the same way we did it upstairs," Gwen ordered. Everyone nodded their agreement; guns were poised and the team was in position. "One, two, three, GO!" Gwen shouted pushing the doors open. Roddy fired a quick blast with the extinguisher and they entered the room. They saw no visible silhouette in the cloud of extinguisher fumes. As the cloud dispersed, they discovered the storage room was quite large and filled with old medical equipment shrouded in dust covers, stacked boxes of medical suppliers and several old file cabinets.

"This is going to take awhile," Tosh commented. She turned on the lights but found the lighting was old; about every fifteen feet there was one overhead light bulb hanging down from the ceiling barely making a dent in the darkness. "This just gets better and better," she muttered.

"Let's pair off; Owen with me and Roddy with Tosh," Gwen said.

"No," Tosh replied surprising them. "I froze upstairs earlier when Roddy was attacked. I think it would be better if Roddy went with you and Owen went with me."

"Alright by me," Gwen agreed. "Roddy and I will go down this aisle while you and Owen check out the first aisle."

Tosh was still feeling guilty about what happened earlier. Roddy understood. He got her attention by touching her arm. Looking at her he smiled; "Everything will be okay Tosh." Roddy kissed her. "Be careful, love."

"You too," Tosh replied. She and Owen headed down the first aisle. Owen grabbed another fire extinguisher to aid in detecting the plasmavore. Tosh had her laser gun at the ready. Slowly they moved down the aisle and Owen occasionally fired a burst from the fire extinguisher as a precaution. They could hear Roddy using the same technique one aisle over.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself Tosh," Owen mentioned casually after a few minutes. "I would have hesitated too under the same circumstances."

"Somehow I doubt that," Tosh replied her eyes sweeping the aisle ahead of them looking for anything out of place. "I panicked plain and simple; if Nurse Janet hadn't been there and used her taser, Roddy would be dead now."

"Bollocks," Owen said disagreeing. "You don't give yourself enough cre-"

"Quiet," Tosh interrupted him. "Do you hear that?" They both listened. It was some sort of shuffling noise. "Sounds like it's coming from over there," she said moving towards a stack of medical supplies at the end of the aisle.

"Tosh look out!" Owen yelled but it was too late; Tosh couldn't escape the stacked boxes as they fell on her. "Gwen, Roddy – Tosh is down!" He started pulling boxes off of Tosh.

Roddy and Gwen came running around the corner. "What happened?" Gwen asked.

"A whole stack of boxes fell down on Tosh," Owen said moving another box out of the way. Roddy put down his extinguisher and helped Owen with the boxes.

"More likely they were bloody pushed over on her," Gwen hissed sweeping the area with her eyes trying to spot the plasmavore, her laser gun held in a two-handed grip. Suddenly something grabbed her by the back of her neck and she was flung against a wall her limp body sliding down it and crumpling on the floor.

"Gwen!" Owen shouted dropping the box he held after Roddy pulled Tosh out of the way. Roddy quickly checked Tosh; her pulse was strong and she was breathing alright. He turned to help Owen only to find him pinned against the wall by invisible hands. Owen was struggling with someone in front of him who was choking him. Roddy grabbed the fire extinguisher and wielded it like a sledgehammer aiming at what he hoped was the plasmavore's ribcage. He struck something solid and the effects were immediate; Owen was released and fell to the ground gasping for breath and the plasmavore's cloaking device failed. Roddy was now face-to-face with an enraged plasmavore. It was taller than Roddy with a powerful build, long blond hair, ice blue eyes and thin lips parted in a snarl showing even white teeth.

Nurse Janet watched her two patients; Jack was still dead and Ianto had fallen into a light sleep while waiting for Jack. Percy raised his sleepy head and blinked before he sat up and stared at Jack for a moment. Jack lurched back to life with a gasp and screamed startling Ianto awake and causing Percy to dive behind Ianto. Jack was alive and in agony; he could feel his heart beating rapidly refilling veins and arteries with new blood from his chest out to his extremities.

"Jack, it's going to be alright," Ianto said trying to calm him. "For god's sake give him the painkiller," Ianto begged.

"I can't administer it until the blood returns to the veins in his arms, Ianto," Nurse Janet apologized. "Jack, hold on just a little longer." All they could do was hold Jack's hands and wait. Finally Nurse Janet was able to administer the painkiller. Slowly Jack could feel the pain letting up.

"There's another Plasmavore," Jack managed to say once his breathing slowed down.

"We know cariad; the team's hunting it down right now," Ianto replied.

Shouts and snarls greeted Tosh as she opened her eyes. Her vision cleared just in time to see Roddy reach for his gun only to have a very visible plasmavore knock it out of his hand and pin him against a file cabinet holding him by his throat. She looked for her gun but couldn't find it. The snarl became a scream. Looking up Tosh saw the plasmavore release Roddy and step away from him clutching its chest. Roddy had a knife in his hand, but as she watched the knife blade extended until it was the size of a samurai sword! The plasmavore charged at Roddy and Roddy yelled swinging the sword with all his might and cleanly separated the plasmavore's head from it shoulders. The head landed with a sickening thud, bounced once and rolled on the floor stopping a foot away from Owen. The headless body had fallen at Roddy's feet a pool of blood slowly spreading around it.

"Bloody hell," Owen said in a hoarse voice.

************************  
**A note from socalrose: **Writing action is always difficult for me. Could you see the scene in your mind? Comments, questions and suggestions are always welcomed!


	18. Aftermath

Recommend you read **We Worked Together** (the story can be accessed through my profile - socalrose) before reading **this story** because **it's a** **sequel** to **We worked Together**.

This chapter is **PG-13**.

**Story Summary:** Jack and Ianto continue to define their relationship and deal with the Rift while Tosh nurtures her blossoming relationship with Roddy. No one said it would be easy.

This chapter is rated **PG-13**.

**In this chapter:** "What do you mean he took its head off?" Rhys asked.

**tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw**

**Aftermath**

Roddy couldn't believe he had decapitated the plasmavore. The rage he felt before he'd swung the sword surprised and frightened him at the same time. Roddy's body was still in fight mode, his heart was pounding and he was gasping for air, the sword still tightly held in his left hand blood dripping off the blade.

"Roddy," Tosh said. He didn't respond so she tried again, "Roddy." Finally Roddy looked at her and he seemed to snap out it.

He dropped the sword; "Tosh!" he cried running over and kneeling beside her. Roddy reached for her but realized his hands were covered in blood; in fact the front of his jacket, shirt, trousers, and even his shoes had been sprayed with the plasmavore's blood – or was it Jack and Cedric's blood? He wiped his hands off on his trousers before he touched Tosh gently. "Are you alright? Do you hurt anywhere?" he asked anxiously.

"My head and my right shoulder hurt, but I don't think I've broken any bones," Tosh replied.

Roddy kissed her lightly on the lips; "Don't try to get up," he said. "I'm just going to check with Owen and see how Gwen's fairing and then we'll get you and Gwen transported upstairs where you can be properly checked out."

"Hurry back," Tosh replied. Roddy went over to Gwen and Owen. Gwen was lying on the ground moaning in pain. Owen was flashing his pen light in her eyes checking her pupils' reaction to light.

"Gwen, how many fingers am I holding up?" Owen asked holding up three fingers. Gwen tried to focus on his fingers but couldn't.

"Can't tell for sure but I think it's an obscene gesture," Gwen mumbled.

"Definitely concussed then," Owen said. He asked Gwen to wiggle her feet and squeeze his fingers.

"How is she doing?" Roddy asked kneeling down beside Gwen.

"She has a concussion but at least she has feeling in her hands and feet so that's a good sign," Owen replied. "What about Tosh?" he asked.

"Tosh says her head and shoulder hurt," Roddy answered.

Owen looked at Roddy and his bloodstained clothes. "Are you injured?" he asked.

"The blood's not mine; my throat's sore, but I suspect yours is too. Need me to get a gurney or two?" Roddy asked.

Owen nodded. "Get Nurse Janet to help you bring two gurneys down and a back board for Gwen. I don't want to take any chances on injuring either of them further," he replied.

"What about Tosh?" Roddy asked.

"Why don't you bring her," Owen began before remembering Roddy's bloodstained clothes. "On second thought, you find something to cover that," he said pointing to the plasmavore's head, "while I bring Tosh over here so I can keep an eye on both of them." Owen carried Tosh over and set her down next to Gwen. He noticed Roddy had covered the severed head with an empty box.

Roddy kissed Tosh and told Owen to take good care of the ladies while he was gone. He picked up his sword, wiped the bloody blade clean using the dead plasmavore's shirt and, once the blade was retracted, inserted it back into the holster hidden up his left sleeve. Afterwards Roddy jogged off to get Nurse Janet and the gurneys.

"Nifty little toy he has," Owen said. "I wonder where he got it."

"Must have fallen through the rift," Tosh replied. "It's a good thing he had it otherwise he'd be dead – we'd all be dead in fact."

"Too true," Owen agreed. He checked Gwen again; she was no worse or better.

"Is Gwen going to be alright?" Tosh asked as Owen flicked his pen light in Tosh's eyes now watching how her pupils reacted.

"With her Welsh stubbornness? Of course she'll be alright, but she may be out of commission for a week though," Owen replied.

"How long will I be out of commission?" she asked as Owen checked her head and her shoulder. When Owen pushed on a particularly bruised part of her shoulder Tosh grimaced. "Ow – that hurts!"

"Sorry, sorry," Owen apologized and stopped prodding her shoulder. "Your shoulder is probably just badly bruised and you might have a very mild concussion; once I've taken some x-rays I'll know for certain, but I'm pretty sure you just need a couple of days off and you'll be back to your workstation at least."

**tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw**

"What the hell happened to you – are you alright?" Jack blurted out when he saw Roddy enter Ianto's room.

"I'm okay, it's the plasmavore's blood," Roddy replied. "Glad to see you're back," he added. "I came to get Nurse Janet and a couple of gurneys because Gwen and Tosh were hurt."

Jack grabbed Roddy's arm. "How badly are they hurt?" he asked clearly concerned.

"Tosh is awake and might have a mild concussion, but Gwen was thrown against a wall and is woozy-headed," Roddy replied.

"I'll help," Jack said emphatically. However, when he stood up he almost fell down but Roddy and Nurse Janet caught him.

"You'll help by getting back on the gurney and resting, Captain," Nurse Janet said. "Don't make me sedate you. Roddy and I can go and help Dr. Harper.

Still feeling dizzy Jack reluctantly agreed. "Alright, but I'll want constant reports on their condition."

**tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw**

Nurse Janet and Owen were reviewing medical test results when Rhys arrived at the nurses' station. "Where's Gwen?" he demanded. "Is she going to be alright?"

Owen handed the test results back to Nurse Janet. "I'll show you where her room is Rhys," Owen replied and started walking down the corridor with Rhys. "We had a nasty run in with an alien and Gwen got thrown against a wall pretty hard during the fight. She has a concussion so she'll be in the hospital overnight so we can make sure there are no complications, but she will recover fully.

Gwen's room was next to Ianto's; her eyes were closed, but when Rhys picked up her hand in his she opened her eyes. "Hey luv, how are you feeling?" he asked. Gwen had several visible bruises on her arms and face.

"I'm fine," Gwen replied.

"No you're not fine Gwen," Owen countered, "you've got a headache, dizziness and you can't remember being thrown against a wall. Hence the lovely hospital gown you're wearing and why you're in a hospital bed."

"Alright, alright, I'm not fine," Gwen admitted. "But I will be fine Rhys honestly."

"What happened anyway?" Rhys asked.

"We were hunting down this alien who killed a nurse and we thought there was only one of them, but it turned out there were two," Gwen replied. "After we destroyed the first one Jack was killed by the second one. So we started hunting for the second one, thought it was in this storage room and . . . oh bollocks this is the part I can't remember," she said clearly frustrated.

Owen continued the story, "The alien knocked a stack of boxes over on Tosh and while Roddy and I were removing the boxes and pulling her out the alien attacked Gwen and threw her against the wall. Then the bastard started choking the life out of me," he added unconsciously touching his bruised throat. "I thought we were all goners, but Roddy got the alien off of me and when it attacked him he stabbed it and then took its head off."

"What do you mean he took its head off?" Rhys asked.

"I mean he used a sword and decapitated the alien," Owen replied. Shaking his head he added, "I'll never forget the sight of Roddy chopping the bugger's head off; the head actually bounced once before it rolled across the floor and stopped about a foot away from me."

"Bloody hell," Rhys said once he managed to speak.

Nodding Owen agreed, "Exactly what I said. Perhaps we should change his name to Samurai Roddy," he added.

"Owen, do you really think it's a good idea to irritate someone who carries a samurai sword up his sleeve?" Gwen asked raising an eyebrow.

The smile on Owen's face disappeared when he heard Gwen's question. Rubbing his neck, he replied, "Shit, I hadn't thought of that – probably not my brightest idea," he admitted.

Slapping Owen on the back Rhys said, "Not if you want to get ahead mate, not if you want to get ahead."

**tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw**

Roddy had already put poor Cedric Lloyd (Maintenance department) in a body bag and taken him to the Hub along with Jarrod's remains. Now he wheeled the gurney down to the storage room to deal with the plasmvore's body. He stopped the gurney by the box covering the plasmavore's head and pulled on protective gloves. '_This part is going to be unpleasant_,' Roddy thought. Quickly he removed the box and tried not to stare at the severed head.

"Owen and Tosh weren't joking; you really did decapitate the bastard," Jack said as he stepped out of the shadows and into the pool of light next to Roddy.

"Shouldn't you be resting Jack?" Roddy asked while he carefully picked up the severed head and placed it in the body bag on the gurney.

Shrugging Jack replied, 'I'm not dizzy anymore; besides I wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine Jack," Roddy answered pushing the gurney over to the headless body. He felt Jack's hand on his shoulder.

"It's only what, the third time in your life you've had to kill another being and this was an ultra-violent death – up close and very personal, Roddy," Jack said quietly. "So are you really alright?"

"No, not really," Roddy replied. He took off his gloves and laid them on top of the body bag. Sitting down on one of the boxes he ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I've never felt such rage before, Jack and it terrifies me," he sighed. "First you were killed, and then Tosh, Gwen and Owen were attacked . . . something inside me just snapped. Never thought I'd have to use the retractable sword you gave me years ago."

"You did the right thing Roddy," Jack assured him. "The fact you're concerned about the rage you felt is a good sign." Patting Roddy on the shoulder Jack said, "Come on, let me help you finish cleaning up and then you and Tosh can go home and get some rest."

**tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw**

"Sure you got everything Jack?" Ianto asked.

"Yep we're good to go," Jack replied grabbing the overnight bag. Gwen had been released from the hospital two days ago and now Owen had finally agreed Ianto was well enough to leave the hospital and finish his recovery at home. Ianto hated sitting in a wheelchair but reluctantly agreed because he was wise enough to not argue with Nurse Janet; besides she still possessed a taser. Nurse Janet steered Ianto's wheelchair expertly through the corridors and through the hospital's front doors where Roddy was waiting with the SUV.

"Here Jack let me help," Roddy said taking the bags from him. While Roddy stowed the bags in the boot Nurse Janet and Jack help Ianto move from the wheelchair to the SUV's backseat.

"Honestly, I'm not helpless," Ianto complained.

Patting his knee, Nurse Janet agreed, "No you're not Ianto, but you've still got a long way to go before you're fully healed. Let your family and friends help you; lots of rest and proper diet young man." Leaning in she whispered, "Get well, Ianto for Jack's sake if not your own. He needs you."

"I promise I will," Ianto whispered back giving Nurse Janet a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome Ianto," Nurse Janet replied with a smile and a faint blush to her face. She closed Ianto's car door and turned to face Jack. "Captain," she said.

"Nurse Janet," Jack replied with his 1000-watt grin.

"I expect you to take good care of Ianto – or else," she admonished Jack.

Placing his hands on her shoulders he answered, "I will; I promise." Next thing Nurse Janet knew, Jack hugged her. "I remember you from the Valiant," he said quietly. "You helped save me and now you've helped save Roddy and my Ianto; I owe you so much."

"Well, you helped save the world more than once, so I'd say we're even," Nurse Janet replied. Pushing gently against his chest she added, "Now no need getting teary eyed. I've got tons of paperwork to finish and new patients to tend to, so off you go, Captain."

"Yes ma'am," Jack responded with a salute. He got into the back seat with Ianto and they waved goodbye as Roddy eased the SUV into traffic.

**tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw****~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw**

**Note from socalrose: **Hope everyone has a safe and fun Memorial Day (US) and Spring Holiday (UK). Comments, questions and suggestions are always welcome!


	19. Home

Recommend you read **We Worked Together** (the story can be accessed through my profile - socalrose) before reading **this story** because **it's a** **sequel** to **We worked Together**.

This chapter is **PG-13**.

**Story Summary:** Jack and Ianto continue to define their relationship and deal with the Rift while Tosh nurtures her blossoming relationship with Roddy. No one said it would be easy.

This chapter is rated **PG-13**.

**In this chapter:** "Do you ever think about marriage, Tosh?"

**tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw**

**Home**

"Ianto, wake up we're home," Jack said carding his fingers through Ianto's hair.

"What – oh sorry," Ianto replied raising his head from Jack's shoulder. He started to yawn but stopped when he felt twinges of pain in his chest. Jack noticed the grimace of pain wash over Ianto's face.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Just a twinge," Ianto replied honestly. "It still hurts when I cough, sneeze or yawn, but not as bad as it used to be." Jack came around to Ianto's side, opened the car door for him and helped him out of the car.

"Once we get you settled in the flat you can have your next dose of pain medication," Jack promised. They entered the building and took the lift to the fifth floor where Ianto's flat was located.

"It's probably a mess," Ianto said as he unlocked the door. He remembered he had planned on cleaning his flat after they returned from the Pharm, which didn't happen since he was shot. He was surprised to find the flat immaculate.

Roddy smiled as he carried in the bags and placed them on the floor. "We knew you'd try to clean up instead of resting like you should, so it was easier to just clean up the flat before you got home," he said. "You'll find we also cleaned out your refrigerator and restocked it with fresh groceries."

"Thanks I really appreciate it," Ianto replied. Jack helped Ianto out of his jacket and took off his RAF coat hanging both on the coat rack by the door. Ianto sat down on the couch. "I can't believe I'm already tired."

"Don't be discouraged Ianto; Owen said it would take a few weeks to fully heal and build up your strength," Jack reminded him.

"Jack, where's Percy?" Roddy asked looking around the living room.

"Percy?" Jack frowned. "I thought you had him," he replied.

"No, I didn't come up to Ianto's hospital room this morning I just met you in front of the hospital with the SUV this morning," Roddy answered.

"You didn't leave Percy at the hospital did you Jack?" Ianto asked worried about the pink ferret.

"I'm sure I didn't – I remember now!" Jack exclaimed as he strode to one of the overnight bags Roddy had brought in. He unzipped the bag. "Sorry Percy," he apologized as he lifted the ferret out of the bag and placed him on the floor. Percy glared at Jack obviously displeased with him, sneezed once and ambled across the living room to Roddy who picked him up. Percy looked miserable and there was an unusual aroma clinging to his fur.

"Jack, what else was in the bag you stowed Percy in?" Roddy asked in a puzzled voice.

"Just clothes," Jack replied looking inside the bag to double check. "Um, dirty clothes actually," he clarified.

"You put poor Percy inside a bag with your dirty laundry," Ianto said. "It's a wonder the poor creature didn't suffocate."

Jack at least had sense enough to be ashamed. "Sorry," he managed to say.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Percy," Ianto replied rolling his eyes. Jack gave Ianto a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "Well go on, apologize," Ianto insisted.

Jack walked over and said to Percy, "I'm sorry I put you in the same bag as my dirty socks." Percy just glared at Jack, sneezed again and turned in Roddy's arms until Jack could only see the ferret's back.

"Um, I think I'll take Percy back to the Hub with me and give him a b-a-t-h," Roddy said trying to but not quite succeeding to suppress a grin. "I'll see you guys later." Roddy hid Percy inside his jacket before he left Ianto's flat closing the door quietly behind him.

Jack looked gobsmacked; "I think I've just been snubbed by a ferret," Jack said in amazement. Ianto grabbed a pillow and clutched it to his chest before he started laughing at the look on Jack's face.

"Don't make me laugh Jack, it hurts," Ianto said trying to stop. Jack tried to glare at Ianto but he couldn't suppress a grin.

"I'll just go and get some water so you can take your pain medication," he said chuckling as he walked into the kitchen.

**tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw**

Tosh wasn't surprised to find Roddy sound asleep on the couch when she emerged from her bedroom having showered and dressed in comfortable grey jogging bottoms and a light blue jumper. It had been a long exhausting day chasing and capturing Weevils in Bute Park and then finding the alien tech which fell through the Rift landing in an alley in Splott. Padding barefoot over to the couch she found Percy dozing on Roddy's chest. Percy's eyes popped open when he heard Tosh approach. Smiling, she picked the pink ferret up and carried him to the kitchen. "Come on Percy, you can keep me company while I make dinner," she said stroking the ferret's fur. "You smell better since we gave you a bath; I still can't believe Jack put you in the same bag with his dirty socks."

She put Percy on the floor and opened the refrigerator pulling out the ingredients for Chinese chicken salad along with a container which Percy recognized. He started jumping up and down making his dooking noises while Tosh closed the refrigerator with her foot and put everything on the counter. "What, Percy; you think I have something for you?" Tosh teased holding the container where he could see it. He stopped jumping and looked from Tosh to the container in her hand and back to Tosh. She swore she almost saw him smile if it's possible for a ferret to smile. Percy started jumping up and down with even more enthusiasm and louder dooking noises. Tosh giggled and placed the container on the floor by his water bowel. "My, someone's hungry," she said watching him pounce on the food practically inhaling it. After washing her hands she quickly prepared the Chinese chicken salad and some green tea.

"Roddy, wake up dinner's ready," Tosh said quietly as she placed her hand on his chest. He opened his eyes and sleepily said, "Sorry, I only meant to close my eyes for a moment. How long have I been asleep?"

"Just an hour and don't apologize, you were exhausted even more than I was," Tosh replied. "Come on, let's eat," she added pulling him up from the couch. They enjoyed their dinner while chatting about everything from the alien tech they'd found in Splott to Gwen trying to plan her wedding while not sicking a Weevil on her future mother-in-law.

Roddy picked up his tea and took a sip before asking, "Do you ever think about marriage, Tosh?"

Tosh was just about to take a sip of her own tea when Roddy's question stopped her; she put her teacup down and gazed out the window. "Not really, I mean Torchwood makes having any kind of relationship difficult," she answered. "But even at Uni I wasn't exactly marriage material being a techno-geek and lacking social skills." Finally she looked at Roddy; "Why did you ask me?"

He smiled at Tosh; "You've either been focused on rescuing me and helping me recover from all the sick and evil that was Stanton or we've been hunting plasmavores in a hospital while helping Ianto recover from his injury and I just realized we haven't talked much about you. I don't know if you want marriage and children or just dogs and a house with a mortgage. What do you want, Tosh?" he asked.

Leaning forward Tosh brushed her lips lightly over Roddy's. "Right now I want you in my bed," she whispered.

"Even if it's only a good snog?" Roddy asked.

"Yep," she replied. "I'll do the wash up while you put Percy in his hutch and then get ready for bed."

"Whatever you say Miss Sato," he replied grinning before getting up and looking for Percy.

**tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw**

"I look like a tall skinny scarecrow," Ianto complained as Jack helped him undress so he could take a shower.

"It's temporary Ianto," Jack commented kissing Ianto's shoulder. He turned and checked the temperature of the shower water – it was perfect. Jack quickly stripped out of his clothes, "Shower with a friend?" he asked.

"I'd rather shower with my lover," Ianto replied pouting.

Shaking his head slightly Jack countered, "Owen told me in very graphic terms what he'd do to me if we shagged before he says you're well enough, and I will not jeopardize your health. There are other ways to show you I love you." Jack gently guided Ianto into the shower. They kissed and held each other for a moment before Jack shampooed Ianto's hair his strong fingers massaging his scalp as well. Ianto almost purred with pleasure. Once his hair was rinsed out, Jack used a flannel and shower gel to gently wash Ianto's body placing kisses on his clean skin; Ianto stood there with his eyes closed reveling in his lover's touch. Finally clean, Ianto and Jack kissed for a few more minutes before Jack said, "Let's get out of the shower before we run out of hot water."

Jack quickly dried himself off and then helped Ianto dry off and wrapped him in a bathrobe. Ianto made his way to the bedroom while Jack went to retrieve Ianto's painkillers and a glass of water from the kitchen and turned off the kitchen and living room lights. When he entered the bedroom Ianto was sitting on the edge of his bed looking at the stitches which partially tracked down his chest. "It looks so weird to have this strip around my stitches devoid of chest hair while the rest of my chest looks normal," Ianto lamented. "Like I fell asleep and was attacked by a mad barber." Jack chuckled as he dropped the towel from around his waist and pulled on some boxers. He walked over and sat down by Ianto.

He stroked the bare skin by the stitches. "It will grow back you know," Jack said quietly. "I want to give you a gentle massage; it will help you relax, I promise." Jack helped Ianto remove his robe. Jack kneeled on the bed behind Ianto, poured some lotion in his hands and then massaged the back of his neck and then his shoulders. Ianto felt the tension fall away from his body as Jack continued massaging his lover's middle and lower back but no further. "How do you feel now?" He asked.

"Good, relaxed and sleepy," Ianto replied with his eyes at half mast. Jack helped him pull on some boxers and then tucked him into bed before crawling into bed with him.

There's a dose of painkillers and a glass of water on the table beside you if you need them during the night," Jack informed him. He cuddled with Ianto's back against his chest. Kissing the back of Ianto's neck he whispered, "Welcome home Ianto."

"It's good to be home with you cariad," Ianto replied with a sigh. "Love you," he murmured as he closed his eyes.

"Love you too," Jack replied carefully wrapping his lover in his arms and joining him in slumber.

**tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw**

**Note from socalrose:** A little lightness, a little tenderness and a little bit of Percy - hope you liked it. Comments, questions and suggestions are always welcomed.


	20. I Wanna Hold You

Recommend you read **We Worked Together** (the story can be accessed through my profile - socalrose) before reading **this story** because **it's a** **sequel** to **We worked Together**.

**Story Summary:** Jack and Ianto continue to define their relationship and deal with the Rift while Tosh nurtures her blossoming relationship with Roddy. No one said it would be easy.

**This chapter is rated** **R (sex)**.

**Note from socalrose:** I know some of you thought this story was over, but it's not; it just took me forever to write this chapter. More chapters to follow I promise.

**tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw**

And sometimes when we touch  
The honesty's too much  
And I have to close my eyes and hide  
I wanna hold you til I die  
Til we both break down and cry  
I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides

**- Lyrics by Dan Hill**

**tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw**

**I Wanna Hold You**

"Air," Tosh gasped pulling out of their kiss and laying on her back taking deep breaths. "Has anyone ever passed out from lack of oxygen while snogging?" she asked. Roddy chuckled and Tosh giggled as they lay on Tosh's bed.

Turning on his side Roddy smiled at Tosh. She was wearing only her red lacy bra and matching knickers, her chest still heaving up and down trying to catch her breath. He loved touching her, kissing her, but they still hadn't consummated their relationship. Oh, they'd tried a few times but it had ended in disaster because something would trigger a flashback and Roddy would have a panic attack. But he was aroused now and he felt this time would be different. He cupped her face in his hand and whispered, "I want to make love to you, Tosh,"

"You don't have to Roddy, I'm willing to wait," Tosh replied looking concerned. "I don't want you trying to do this if you're not ready to."

Smiling, Roddy moved his hand from her cheek and brushed a loose tendril of hair away from her face. "I think I am ready," he replied. "It feels right somehow."

Tosh searched his eyes looking for any sign of doubt or anxiety; all she saw was love and desire. They'd previously discussed condoms, but Tosh was using birth control and both of them had been tested for STDs and the results had come back negative. She wanted to consummate their relationship as much as he did. "I want to make love to you too Roddy, but you lead and you tell me the minute anything feels wrong or you start to panic – alright?"

"I promise," Roddy agreed as he leaned over to kiss Tosh again. She let his tongue explore her mouth and caress her tongue. He clasped her hand and placed it on top of the bulge in his boxers. She gently stroked it through the thin layer of cloth causing Roddy to moan into her mouth. His hand slid down her back and easily unsnapped her bra. They leaned away from each other briefly while Roddy slid her bra off her arms and tossed it on the floor. He kissed his way down her throat to her clavicle before moving down to her breasts where he nipped and teased first one nipple then the other while Tosh writhed and moaned in response.

Roddy eased Tosh's knickers off down her well-shape legs and dropped them on the floor. "You are so beautiful Tosh," He murmured his hand gliding down her body to rest on her hip.

"And you're gorgeous," Tosh replied before she arched an eyebrow and added, "But I'm totally naked and you've still got your boxers on – that's cheating." Roddy grinned and quickly removed his boxers then lay down beside her.

"There now we're on an equal footing," he said as he kissed her again. "Touch me Tosh," Roddy begged in a husky voice. Tosh's small delicate hand ghosted over Roddy's chest briefly tweaking one of his nipples before skimming over his six-pack abs down to his erect cock managing to wrap her hand around it. She stroked it slowly teasing Roddy who moaned in response to her touch. He hungrily captured her mouth with his while his hand reached between her legs and started a slow circular rubbing pattern over her mound and clitoris sending shivers up her spine. Their mutual teasing continued for several minutes until Roddy slipped a finger into her wet heat. She was so very ready for him and him for her. He pulled his hand away from her and stopped her hand from stroking him. "Now, Tosh," he whispered.

Nodding her head she replied, "Now, Roddy." She spread her legs wider and he moved between them. Gazing into her eyes he slowly sank his cock into her wet heat. At first his strokes were slow and a little hesitant but soon his thrusts were steady and deep. Roddy encouraged Tosh to wrap her legs around his waist as his speed increased. Tosh met him thrust for thrust and he loved watching her as she came undone calling his name. Her muscles contracted around his cock and with a few more thrusts he yelled Tosh's name as he released his seed into her before collapsing on top of her. Roddy rolled off her and they both lay there catching their breaths. Tosh turned on her side so she could see Roddy better and realized he was crying. Concerned, she scooted closer, cupped his face with her hand and said, "Hey you, what's wrong?"

Roddy wiped the tears from his eyes with his hand. "Sorry, sorry, I'm just happy or relieved, probably both – I was beginning to think I'd never get to the point where I could actually make love to you. Now that it's happened I'm crying like a little girl. How manly is that?" he said embarrassed.

Tosh turned his head until their eyes met. "Roddy Alleyn you stop thinking like that right now," she said sternly. "I love you when you laugh or cry. I love you because you care about me and our friends and if you cry tears of joy because we finally got over another hurdle in our relationship then there's nothing wrong with crying – got it?"

"Got it," he replied and smiled a little. "You do know you're sexy when you're feisty and assertive, don't you?"

"Yes I do, but right now I'm also worn out thanks to you and I need some sleep," Tosh replied. She sat up enough to reach the duvet and pull it over them. Snuggling against Roddy she kissed him lightly on the lips and saw he was already half asleep. Love you Roddy, goodnight." Tosh turned on her side so her back was against his chest and closed her eyes. Roddy wrapped his arms around her waist and he kissed her shoulder.

"Love you too, Tosh, goodnight." Roddy murmured back.

**tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw~tw****Another note from socalrose: **I tip my hat to all those wonderful writers who write bodice rippers with love scenes which flow so easily - how I envy them. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter because it was certainly a pain in the bum to write!


End file.
